Haunted
by E.C.loves.Sirius.Black
Summary: I suck at summaries. first fanfic. Oh well, here it goes. Bella has known about vampire since she was 13 or so. But how did she find out, and how will she react to the five students at Forks High School who are obviously vampires? ABANDONED
1. Prequel

**A/N: This is the prequel. It's confusing, but I'll explain later. this is from Bella's POV.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight charecters. This goes for the whole story. i might make up new charectars, and if i do, i own those.**

_Oh…my…god…_

I couldn't think anything else. What's happening?

I stared at the TV in front of me, watching it in horror.

The things on the screen weren't possible.

They didn't exist. Or so I thought.

There are no such things as vampires. I think.

_But how else do you explain this?_

There was only one explanation.

Everything the grown-ups had said was a lie.

These creatures existed.

_And soon they will be after me._

**Attention-getting? Please review!! :)**


	2. Grandma

**A/N: this part is before the prequel to explain what Bella was talking about. She's 13, I think. It's before Twilight, anyway.**

Grandma was acting odd since that man moved into town. He looked at her weird, too. It seemed like they knew each other, but they couln't have.

The man (I think his name is David) is only about 20, and Grandma is 78. Plus he looked weird. His eyes were a reddish-black, and his skin is pale,

like snow. One time I accidentaly brushed his skin and it was ice cold. Grandma seemed wary of him, as if she could sense danger around him. She

wouldn't talk to me or Grandpa about it. _i guess she'll tell us when she's ready._

I lived with my grandparents. I had ever since my mom and stepdad died 5 years ago. My stepdad had been a big buisnessman. He traveled a lot.

During his final trip to Italy_,_ he had never returned. me and my mom were devasted, but my mom took it worse. I had always been better at dealing with tradgedies. Mom never stopped drinking, and she stayed out late at night.

I should have expected it. The streets of Pheonix, Arizona were always dangerous at night. But when the police found her body, burnt beyond

recognation, it hit me like a wrecking ball. I denied it as long as I could, until the dental records used for identification came back, pointing her out

as mom. i could have gone to live with dad, but I refused. I didn't have a mom or my stepdad, they weren't going to take away my home.

Eventually they let me stay with my grandparents. Which pretty brings us back to the stranger and grandma.

David has been here three weeks now. i don't know why, but I feel like something big is about to happen. Something life-changing. Something bad.

i was right.

One night, while I was watching a movie, and Grandpa was out, Grandma came into my room. She didn't explain, she just lead me downstairs. When we got to her room, she attached something tiny to her shirt.

"Bella, this is a camera." she showed me how it worked."When I go into the hallway, press the blue button, ok?" She left and i pressed the button. The image of the hallway appeared, and when Grandma came back, my own image filled the screen.

"What is it for, Grandma?" I asked, my eyes wide. _Where the heck did she get a camera this small? And what's it for?_

"You know that man, David?" I nodded. "You might not believe this, Bella, but i know that man. We were the same age back in high school. We dated. He dissappeared right after our senior year. I thought he had died, but it's the same man. I'm going to find out what this whole mess is, and you are going to watch the video while it happens."

Now, I know I'm 13, but my brain couldn't take this. I was stumped. I couldn't form a coherant thought. There was only one question I could form.

"Why? Why do you need me?"

Grandma bit her lip. "I didn't want to tell you this, honey, but that man is dangerous. i can tell. I know you're young, but Grandpa wouldn't be able to take it. Besides, youre my big girl, aren't you sweety?"

i didn't know what to do, so i just nodded. The instant Grandma walked out the door, i hit the blue button.

* * *

**Ok, so is it good? I know its a little confusing, but if you have aany questions, please review. Accually, please review anyway!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP?!?!?! Sorry the chapter's so short**


	3. The Beginning of the End

**I got one review. Come on people! thank you, **edwardcullengrl1901, **for reviewing. even though I would normally not add another chapter after one review, i figure that i cant get on the internet for a long time, so i might as well add one now. Its stil Bellas POV**

* * *

I watched the screen as grandma left the building. She got into her car and drove to an alley down in the poorer part of town. There she got out and started walking.

i didn't know when she was going to stop, but then i caught sight of a pale-ish shadow in the corner. The screen blurred as Grandma spun around to face David. My heart was beating fast as i looked at the scary man. I'm sure grandma must have been near a heart attack.

i scolded myself for worrying about myself and focused closely on the voices coming from the TV.

_"Hello, David" _That was grandma. _"hello, Becka" _How did David know grandma's name? _"What happened to you, David? You left, disappeared. You should be old by now. My age." _oh no. She's good at getting right to the point, I'll give her that. I listened for david's answer.

_"Well, thats a long story, darling."_

_"then you'd better start talking."_

_"Fine then, have it your way. It all started when i was walking home from work, and a strange man started following me...." _

**(A/N: Basically, after this, David explains vampires, the Volturi, etc, etc. If you read twilight you get it.)**

Everything was silent. Grandma said nothing. David said nothing. I said nothing. In fact, after a while, I started getting dizzy and had to remind myself to breathe.

_He's lying. He's lying. It's not true. Impossible. Impossible. No such thing..._

I stared, waiting for someone to break the silence. i didn't know if I really wanted them to, but soon enough, david opened his mouth again.

_"Well, how did you like the story?"_

_"Your insane. A murderer." Grandma said. then, barily a whisper, "a vampire. oh god help me"_

_"God can't help you now." David laughed manically. "It's against the rules for a human to know about us..." He paused. "...and live"_

Just like that i knew it was over. Before my brain could fully absorb this (it was still working on the whole vampire thing), David pounced, going so fast he was a blur.

"NOOO!!" I screamed diving to grip the TV in both hands, horrified that i could do nothing. "stop, please, please, no not her, please no" it was no use. i close up up David filled the screen. Considering the angle, his face was probally at her neck. _Vampire. _Grandma's muffled screams filled my ears and my mind. Slowly the vision in the scream was tinged with red, then the screen went blank.

No. Oh, my, god. No. just then, the door burst open to reveil grandpa. I stared at him in horror. As he absorbed my expression, i remember the last thing David had said. _It's against the rules for a human to know about us... and live. _Had he seen the camera?

If he had, i was dead.

i jumped from the floor and ran out the door.

**Bella left her house. Now she's on a plane. Two days later.**

I bit my lip. Where am I going? Why the heck did i get on a plane to Kentucky? I don't know what i'm doing, really. i just know that I had to get away from there, quick.

i probally should have gone to Forks to my dad, but if I'm going to leave the wonderful, bright, hot sunshine of Arizona to get away from a vampire, I wasnt going to the constant rain of forks. At least there is _some_ sun in louisville, ky.

The plane finally came to a stop. The whole flight had gone in a daze. My brain had stopped rejecting the info about vampires. I missed thhe ignorance._ Ignorance is bliss._ Great. Now I'm saying quotes in my head. i need counseling.

When i stepped out of the plane, the sunlight that enveloped me was slightly less than I had hoped. Oh well. At least it's not raining.

And, just my luck, right as I got to a nearby hotel, rain started pouring from the sky. Great. First vampires, now rain. i just can't get a break, can I?

I used my saved up b-day and Christmas money to get an old, run-down room. i rented it for 3 nights. After i paid, i had $3,420 left. How far can that get me?

I tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore my worries and the annoying pitter-patter of the rain so i could sleep. This didn' work out, apparently, since when the clock read 7:30 am, I was still awake.

What is there to do in this city? i had know idea, so i donned my rain jacket and a pancho and left the hotel.

As it turns out, there are quite a few things to do. That is, if you aren't a 13-year-old kid. I probally looked pretty run-down too. My skin, already white, was even paler. My brown hair was mattef down by dirt. i looked like a homeless person. Which, I thought sourly, is exactly what i am. Homeless.

I shuddered at the thought. Deciding it wasn't really safe, i headed home. It was about to get dark anyway.

Just around the next block to my hotel, I realized i was being followed. i turned to look behind me and almost had a heart attack and dropped dead right then and there.

Following me was someone with pale, snowy skin, red and black eyes, and a graceful, dangerous walk. A vampire. But not David.

At first this gave me a burst of relief. He didn't know that i knew. Then i remembered something. Vampires

All vampires drink blood.

I quickened my pace, and sensed the speed of my stalker. i turned the corner to my hotel's block.... -

And ran directly into the icy chest of the follower. I glanced behind me. No one was there. i remember something about vampires. they were super fast and amazingly strong.

this was all i had to think before I felt a sharp pain in my head and blacked out.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA!!! i left a cliff hanger!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! i won't be able to update for a while, but i'm going to go ahead and write the next chapter. If you review, i can get it in. yes, i know im evil. haha. and also, It might be awhile before the cullens come in. I am going to bring in James, laurant, and victoria, though. not tellin why. :P**


	4. Part of the food chain

**Sorry i haven't updated! I went on a band trip and now I'm in NC. so I'm on my sister's laptop. oh well, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight charecters but i own my new ones that are coming up soon. Plus i own part of the plot.**

I slowly regained consciousness. My head was throbbing. I felt the knot on my head. It was huge. Ouch.

i blinked my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings, my eyes widening.

At least I'm not dead.

I was crouched down and shoved into a cage just big enough to let my sit on my knees. Sitting criss-crossed, I looked around.

Everywhere near me were people in cages. All ages and races, male and female, at least 20 of them. Everyone looked frightened and worn out. beaten and bruised. It smelt awful. The room was dark, the only light coming from a single bulb. They all flinched when i looked at them, backing into their cages. their breathing was heavy and rough. And all of this wasn't the worst.

Standing by the door were two men who were obviously vampires.

I gave a squeak and shoved myself as far back as I could go (about 8 inches). My heart thudded rapidly in my chest, the beats uneven. I'd been captured by vampires. But why hadn't they killed me?

i looked more closely at mt fellow captives. On various parts of their body were shiny, raw, painful-looking bite marks.

These people weren't just here to be killed. They were a lasting, replenishing food source. And now I'm one of them. For the vampires, I'm, I'm... food.

My ragged breathing had just started to slow when it all started upagain as another vampire came into the room. He headed straight for my cage and I backed up against the back again. The man reached down to unlock my door as i clutched the wall, but then he stopped and stared at me, breathing deeply.

"Nice hunting, Delos. She smells amazing." he said, staring at me hungrily. My expression was frozen on either terror or disgust. Maybe both.

"thanks, Gage. I haven't fed on her yet. I know my control still needs work, and I didn't want to kill her. She's been unconscious the whole time. You might want to explain things to her."

"Probally." Gage turned towards me and spoke in a tone obviously meant to be soothing, but instead was simply terrifing. "Iknow you are confused, but I'll explain everything." he said as he reached down to unlock my cage.

I let out a scream as he opened the door and easily picked my up, causing him to freeze in surprise. He cursed quietly and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to another room, a family room and tossed me on the couch. So quickly I barely noticed it, he fastened i chain to my ankle. breathing fast, I scooted as far away as my chain would allow.

"it's no use, you know." came another, distinctly human voice. I turned. A girl about 17 was sitting on the floor. She was dirty and beaten. A cresent-shaped scar on her wrist was still bleeding. As I watched the blood trickle, I couldn't help my reaction. I'm only 13. So I started crying.

Not loudly, like a baby. Just a slow stream that a quickly scrubbed away. One of the three vampires came over and brought the girl back to her room. I faced Gage and tried not to look like a baby. He was watching me appreciatively. then he spoke.

"You already know, don't you? What we are?" I nodded. "How? Who told you?" I pressed my lips together. For amoment he looked angry, and i shrank back, waiting for pain. He suddenly looked calm again. "Oh, well. I doesn't really matter. You won't be leaving here ever anyway."

As he finished talking, Gage walked towards me and exposed my throat. There was no point in struggling.

His teeth ripped into my neck and I screamed, waiting for him to drink, but he didn't. He leaned back, his eyes wild.

"This is real pain, child." My neck was burning. I screamed and thrashed for a moment, then i realized this was what he wanted. Then I did the hardest thing I had ever done. I closed my mouth and held still, staring at him with what I hoped were defiant eyes. he looked startled at first, but then he smiled. "It looks like we have a tough one."

Once again his lips closed around my throat. He drank slowly, and although I fought to keep life, it was feeble, because as he drank, the excruciating pain dimmed. I felt weaker and weaker. Just as i was at the edge of falling into the blackness, he stopped. I stared at him.

"Did you know humans can replenish their blood? If they lose a lot of blood, their cells can replace them. Over and over again."

gage smiled once more as I absorbed this. He motioned with his hand. Delos picked me up and threw me into my cage, where i promptly passed out.

* * *

**Hope you like it. And review! Please?! I have a bunch of ideasof stuff to add in before she goes to forks, and I need your opinions. Ok, these are some of them that won't ruin the story if i put them in - werewolves, the Volturi, James(well, accually this one isn't an option), and an OC that will feed like the Cullens. Please review!!!**


	5. The other Slaves

**Yay! More reviews! You guys rock! It's only idk, like 3 or 4, but you know, I'm easily satisfied. So whatever. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And I don't own Twilight. :( I do own Gage, Delos, and the third vampire, Justin.**

* * *

Once again I awakened with a sore head in a cramped cage. Now I had a throbbing throat, too. I felt my scar. It was cooler than the rest of my skin, and it felt a bit harder. I wonder if it will sparkle in the sunlight just light vampire skin. That would be hard to hide if i ever got out of here. Which there was about a 0.01% chance that I would. They were stronger, smarter, faster, and their senses were sharper than mine.

As if to prove my point, the third vampire, who had said his name was Justin, suddenly appeared in front of my cage. He picked me up, cage and all, and examined me. Speaking quick enough that i couldn't understand to Delos, who I hadn't noticed there, they seemed to agree on something.

There was a quick burst of air, and my surroandings blurred. I blinked in the sunlight reflecting of their skin. Then I looked around me, startled.

I expected something depressing - a gravevard or a forest. Instead we were in a perfectly modern backyard, including a pool, trampoline, and a 10-foot fence. What the heck?

The only ones out here were me, Delos, Gage, Justin, and a vampire woman. The woman, who Delos called Maxine, looked even more bloodthirsty and lethal than the other two. This was probably because of her wild, black hair, her shifting eyes, red lips, and inhuman beauty. Or maybe it was the black-smudged clothes and the brander she held in her hand.

"Good morning, whatever-your-name-is. Ithink this is a good time to tell us your name." Maxine smiled at me.

"Isabella, but I go by Bella."

"Do you know what this is, Bella?"

"It's one of those things to brand cattle and horses"

"Very good."Maxine had an evil look in her eyes. "Did you know these work on humans, too?"

I didn't answer. I was staring at the brand-thing warily. I was too tired to completly get the situation, but i was still scared.

"She's not going to talk anymore, Maxine." one of the males said."You might as well get on with it."

She nodded and started heating the brand. As she did this, Gage grabbed me and, dispite my struggles and yells, tied my wrists to my ankles, with my back bent at nearly a 90-degree angle. I couldn't move as he lifted my shirt to expose my stomach.

Maxine came towards me slowly, even at human standards. She grinned evilly at me. Like the strike of a snake, she brought the brand down onto my skin

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tears came to my eyes. i struggled pointlessly against the chains, screaming. It felt like my stomach was on fire and they were skinning me alive at the same time. I felt something cold being rubbed on the burn. It stung at first, but it slowly cooled the pain. Justin untied me, and I fell to the ground, sniffling.

Refusing to meet the staring eyes, I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I have to go to the bathroom." i suddenly realized this was not a lie. Far from it. When they carried me to the bathroom, I went, but what I really wanted to do was look at my reflection. I walked to the 6-by-4-foot mirror and stared.

I was every bit as grungy and tired as the other people I had seen. The scar on my neck sparkled in the sunlight coming from the window. Worst of all, though, was the brand on my stomach. In clear, precise letters, the brand spelled out:

**Human: Isabella Swan ****Answers to: Bella**

**Property of: Gage Peter, Delos Taylor, and Justin Cooper**

**Branded by: Maxine Anna**

I knew one thing for sure. That would never, ever fade away.

Well, if I ever got away, that would be hard to hide.

An impatient knock at the door made me jump. "Hurry up." came the voice of Delos. "It's feeding time."

My face paled. Again? So soon? Can't they give me a break? Accually, I guess I've only been in here for a few days, but it seemed like forever. An angry noise came from the door, and with a crack that made me cover my ears, the door was torn off it's hinges.

"Don't get the idea that you can just hang around in here all day. We have needs, too, you know." I refused to look at his expression as I once again was picked up and carried into the other room.

This time I didn't get time to prepare myself. I just suddenly found that Delos had his mouth at my neck. With no time to prepare myself, I let out a cry as his razor-sharp teeth sank into my neck. He didn't take as much as Gage had. Only about half. Did I mention that I hate blood? I hate the smeel of it. Last time, i was you know, unconcious, so it didn't bother me, but now the smeel almost made puke all over Delos.

This was too good to be true, of course, since then he litterally tossed me to Justin. Instead of biting my neck, he bit my wrist. Just as Gage had, he let the venom spread a little, smiling manically. Once again I could not control myself enough to keep quiet at first. People miles away could probaly hear the scream. After a few seconds I choked down my yells, but couldn't keep the tears from running down my face.

Now that he had had his fun, justin took enough blood to make me woozy but still concious.

If I had resented being rendered unconcious before, it was nothing compared to being left awake. My neck, head, stomack, and arm all throbbed, and I couldn't see straight. I groaned and decided to try to sleep just before I heard a quiet voice coming from the cage next to me.

"They normally wouldn't feed on you twice in a row. You must taste good to them." i looked over in surprise. A gothic looking boy, about 19 or 20, was crouched in the cage beside me. "I'll have been here for three years next week." he looked half terrified and half hopeful. "That's when they get rid of us, you know. And I'm J.T."

"What?!" I felt like I had taken another blow to the head. Just three years? This was torture being here, but I didn't want to die at 16.

"Aparently, they sell us after three years. To other vampires. One's that _won't_ make us last a long time. After someone buys one of us humans, the person, has two, maybe three days tops. They like to bring in new people, like you. Different flavors." Both of our faces's twisted. Some people in the surroanding cages were watching us.

As I looked at them, I wondered who they were. How did they end up here, and for how long?

Like they were answering my mental question, the other...uh... lets say _slaves... _the other slaves began to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Kaitlin."

"My name's Jesse."

"Yo. I'm Jonas"

"I'm Jenny. What's up? Wait, don't answer that. Sorry"

"been here for 3 weeks."

"A year."

"A few months..."

"They got my brother, too. And I'm Angie." I turned to listen to the girl speaking. She only looked about 7 or 8. "me and him just got here when Gage and Justin started training Delos."

"Training him?" I was confused.

"Vampires don't have very good self-control. When Delos came here to try out this lifestyle, they had to perfect it. They used my brother to tempt him. Delos had already killed 3 others, and i was scared. His controll was better, though and when he started to quit ... eating... him, I was hopeful. then he lost it and drained Bobby - my brother - dry."

"Oh god...oh...my..god.." I leaned my head back against the bars. Poor kid. "I'm so, so sorry, honey."I'm sure the pain showed in my eyes.

The girl was getting tired. "It's okay. I know that... he didn't suffer... as much as me," she said between yawns. "At least..." At this point she drifted of to sleep. As I stared, horrified, she began snoring.

J.T. spoke. "She was going to say that she only had a few weeks left, too. They're gonna sell her an' me at the same time."

I leaned my head back against the cage. I can't take much more of this, or I'll... I'll... My thought never finished as I drifted off to sleep.

Over the next few days, I gathered supplies wherever I could. In theh bathroom, outside, the floor by my cage, gathering whenever I wasn't under surveillance or it was "feeding time." (Speaking of which, the food here sucks. Just because they don't eat isn't an excuse. Well, maybe it was, but still.) little metal scraps - a paperclip, a hairpin - I even tore off the zipper to my pants. I twisted them together, made new combinations

Soon I was ready. I had made a key. I mean, i knew this probally wouldn't work. Hadn't anyone ever tried to break out before? Gage, Delos, and Justin left us alone here one day. They securly fastened our locks, and drained us to the point of exhaustion. But I forced myself to focus through the haze exhaustion and pain. i brought out my hidden key and started to pick the lock.

The others looked at me curiously, but I didn't notice them. After around 6 minutes, a click broke the silence, and my door swung open. No one breathed, at first, then a few began crying.

As quickly as I could, I dashed to the door and found the cages keys. It took another 15 minutes to get everyone out, and they were all hugging me, thanking me silently. I lead them all through the nearest window and into the woods.

We all dove into a nearby stream and ran though it for half a mile, and as futile as it all seemed, I felt hope. We all froze when we heard the first noise that didn't belong to the forest. It felt like my heart might just explode when I realized that it wasn't vampires - it was the sound of civilization.

We ran towards the sound. My heart felt cold when I heard a faint shout coming from the direction we had came. They knew we had excaped. Before they caught up, we broke out of the forest and into a city. I lead the slaves to a nearby home. As it turns out, it was not a home, it was an adoption agency, who took one look at the raggled group and rushed us all in. i couldn't believe our luck.

Of course, it couldn't last, could it?

An scream pierced the night air, a human voice. I ran back into the forest. Angie was laying there, holding her ankle and whimpering.

" I twisted my ankle. I can't run. Go!"

"Not a chance." I scooped her up in my arms and ran as fast as I could towards the house. Just then the three vampires broke out of the forest. i was already at the door. They were going to come over here, and it wouldn't be just the escapees they caught. It would be all the other kids and workers here, and I couldn't let them do that. Instead, i shoved Angie inside and stepped away from the house to face the vamps. They froze in confusion.

I took that time to throw the makeshift key at them. Delos caught it and fury rolled over his face.

"Guess who tricked you. I'll give you a hint, it wasn't any of them." i said, nodding at the door before taking off towards the forest. It was pointless, they had a holdof me before I could blink, but it was enough, because at that moment not only did the sun break over the horizon, but also many people stepped outside to take a peek at what the noise was. They couldn't killthe others unless they wanted to slaughter the whole town. And they had to dive back into the forest, away from the sun.

"Happy now? We won't let you ever forget this, you stupid human." I whimpered at this in real fear, but deep down, I was flying.

Over the next days and weeks and months and eventually years of torture and weakness and embarressment, i could never forget the faces of those doomed people who had only a few days more to live. Or their expressions when they stood free from their cages for the first time in months or years. I couldn't forget Angie's face, torn between pain and relief when she realized I wouldn't leave her to be recaptured.

As I struggles through the next years of watching the people I couldn't help, and in the most pain imaginable, I remembered the last bit of good I had done, and I gained strength.

Until the day came when my three years were up. The days of torture were about to be over, I told myself, but I knew I wasn't ready.

Well, I had 5 days to get ready, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

* * *

**Wow, that was long. Please review! And thank you to those who did. There was like 4 for the last chapter. Still not that many, but yeah. I'm cool with that as long as some people do.A bunch of people added me to story alert and stuff so how hard could it be to review? **

**Anyway, sorry about basically skipping the three years she was enslaved, but i figure you don't really want to here about years of torture, although I might go over it in the next chapter, if someone asks me to or if i just feel like it. Just to warn you, it would either be really exciting, bore the crap out of you or be depressing. So I'll make it short. BTW, James and Victoria and Laurent are coming in the next chapter.**


	6. Life is Hard

**OMG! 5 reviews for the last chapter! Y'all are awesome! I just typed "y'all", didn't I? Oh well, lets ignore that and go back to the awesomeness of reviews. I really wasn't expecting any. And, to **wolfgirl404**, yes, that's what happens. :)**** Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do own all the OCs, though. **

I was dreaming about my mom and dad. Not even my step dad. My real dad. We were at the beach, just walking and laughing. Suddenly, and earthquake began, and my parents fell into a giant crack in the earth. As I was shaken back and forth I closed my eyes ... And opened them to see the cold eyes of Gage as he tried to get me to wake up.

He stopped shaking when my eyes opened. I winced. My arms were going to bruise.

"What's up?" I know they hate when I act casual - they hate it when I act anything but terrified or in pain. To prove my point, his eyes tightened before his expression went blank.

"I don't care how you act today, _Isabella_." I hate my first name, and i blushed. (it really sucks to blush easily around vampires - just so you know.) "You know why?"

"Please, enlighten me."

"Guess what today is," he said with a smirk.

"Uh, Wednsday?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I meant."I snickered under my breath."Today is exactly 3 years from the day we found you in Louisville. I believe one of those insolent little boys informed you of what this meant."

i was caught between smiling at the thought of the people i had helped and crying at the thought of being sold to another vampire. Since I had perfected the art of keeping in my tears, all that really happened was I was sure i didn't look too pleased. After all, even through all of the torture, I didn't want to die.

So I stared back at him defiantly as he shut my cage and carried me off. Inside, my mind was reeling. Where had my three years gone? Of course, it had seemed like a million while I was being tortured, but looking back, it seemed so fast. _I'm not ready. not ready to die. Not ready._i hadn't had a panic attack since well, about three years ago, but I was holding off hysterics and hypervenilating by inches right now. I forced my thoughts to calm.

Taking deep breaths, i thought about what was happening. I could have saved myself three years ago, and given away Angie and the others. But how could I live with that hanging over my shoulders? Besides, it seemed a good way to die, in the place of another. Noble, even. **(Seem familair? it's part of the Prologue of twilght but a little different.)**

Still, theres not anyway to get out of this one. I'm going to die without ever even leaving this house of vampires. Maybe, where ever you go after death, Grandma and Mom and my stepdad will be waiting for me.

i kept myself occupied with these half depressed hal cheerful thoughts as I was carried outof the house and thrown into the back of a pickup truck. Another truck followed close behind, and another ne was after that. I had no idea where we were going, and confusion snapped me back to earth.

Following a hidden mountain road, we ended up in a large building. Inside, it looked similar to what I think a pub would look like. many vampires were inside, although none were drinking. they played pool and fought. in a back corner, around 50 cages were stacked up.

We sit there for a long time. I even got bored. Do you know how hard it is to get bored when waiting for death, surrounded by vampires? Very difficult. Anyway, after a _very_long wait, they started to set up and auction. _An actual aution._ With tables any one of those people who talk really fast. Since most vamps talk too fast to understand anyway, thats saying something. Whenever an "item" aka person was put of the table, the prices were determined on the particular scent. People, money, anything could be traded in, apparently.

I remembered Gage remarking on my scent on my first day here in hell. This was not goin to go well for me.

Just as predicted, it took 20 minutes before someone finnaly surpassed th other bidders. A blonde male (aka James) gave the highest price given to any other slave. I didn't know whether to be flattered or horrified. i settled on neutral. James ignored me until the auction was over. He had 3 other humans 2 males and another girl. He easily lifted us all up and outside, where he stuffed us all into the largest cage. I was claustriphobic.

Him, another male, and a red-haired woman made up his coven. the other two each had three people. A total of ten.

"We all should have gotten four. Now theres not an even amount." Laurent, the second guy said sadly. A voice came from Victoria's cage.

"how 'bout you let me go? That'll clear up that issue." James kicked the cage, sending in rolling into the forest.

"How 'bout ya'll shut ya pie hole." Victoria mocked the boy's southern accent. She ignoed the boy otherwise except to toss the cage into the air and catch it. i heard many gasps of pain, and my stomach twisted.

You probally dont want me to describe the three days to you. Nobody needs to her about deaths. I tried not to watch. At least they looked peaceful, when it was all said and done. Death is peaceful. Life is what's hard. After many murders from them and a broken heart from me, including many tears along the way, I was the last one.

"If you two want to hunt in the city, I come with you." James said. With much arguement, he had won the righ to kill me. Yay for him. Sarcasm, just so you know. "I'll leave her in the cage. She's not going anywhere."

So I ended up alone, in an cage, in a forest, a few hours away from death. talk about stressful. After a while, the moon rose. It wasn't full, although I was expecting that. Soon I heard howling in the trees. Which would be worse, being eaten by wolves or vampires? i had no idea. At least with the wolves I could have a chance.

Well, I thought I would have, until it stepped into sight.

It was huge. Probally up to my head while it was on all fours. It growled and sniffed the ground. If it was human, I could have sworn it wrinkled it's nose at the smell. It looked at me, surprised before slipping back into the shadows.

I heard a distinctly human grunt and the ruffling of leaves. And from right wher the wolf had dissapeared stepped a man. I huge, muscular, 20-ish-year old man. i stared as he reached down to unlock my cage. he swung me over his shoulder and ran off into the forest. _What the heck?_

Maybe I'm hallucinating from fear. Maybe he's real. Maybe I'm insane. Maybe it doesn't really matter.

"What's going on? Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"I could ask you the same things." he answeres curtly.

"I'm being saved, I'm Bella, and I'm human. Your turn."

"I'm saving you, I'm Shon, I'm a werewolf. Happy?"

"Yep." A werewolf?!?! Like vampires aren't bad enough. I was silent until he stopped at the edge of a small town.

"have fun not getting caught." He was just so optimistic. I stomped away, but turned back to thank him. He was already gone.

have i mentioned that I have no idea whatsoever of where i was? Well, i didn't but as it turns out, I was in Orgeon. In a split-second decision, idecided I needed to go to Washington, where Charlie, my dad, lives. How to get there, you ask? I have no idea. i can't walk there. I'd trip over my feet off a bridge or something. i don't have any money. With my luck, anyone who would try to stop and pick me up would eat me. I guess Charlie would pick me up, if someone around here would loan me money for the payphone, but I'd never be able to explain this to charlie.

As i walked, i saw a few quarters on the ground. Sighing. I slipped them into the payphone.

"Hello?" I subdued voice answered.

"Dad? It's me." I winced at the oncoming torrent I knew was coming.

"Bella?!"

* * *

**Okay, this was kinda short, but I have to get off. By the way, for my reviewers, I need to know an explanation to tell Charlie. Cause I'm drawing a blank. If no one has any ideas, I'm gonna just skip over that little detail. I'm half asleep right now, so my spelling probally sucks. Please review! And Shon is a rogue shapeshifter who is decended from from some guy who left the tribe and moved to Orgeon. That isn't explained anywhere else since it's not really important and Shon isn't a main charecter.**

**Just press the review button. You know you want to. :)**


	7. A Possible Weapon

**Okay, seven reviews for the last chapter! That's great! But anyway, I only got one idea as to what to tell Charlie, and I was hoping for more, so I'm a little disappointed. Also, at school today, a friend of mine gave me something else to put in to my already extremely long list of ideas. So this chapter is a little extra thing.**

"Bella! Where the heck have you been! I thought you were dead! We here your grandmother was found dead, and you have disappeared! What were you thinking?! _Were_ you thinking? Did somrthing happen to you? Did they hurt you? Where are you? It's been _three years_ Isabella Swan! Three years! Do you realize how bad I felt? You were probally dead out there and I never said bye. First Phil, then your mom, then your Grandma. Bella, honey, I was so worried..." His voice broke.

"Dad... It's not my fault." I couldn't tell him the truth. i thought up and excuse on the spot. I'm a horrible liar, so I based it on the truth. "The man who killed Grandma... I saw it happen. He slit her throat. I was so scared. I was only thirteen. And no, I didn't see his face." I added as he started to interrupt. "I ran away. I'm sorry. I tryed to walk here, or anywhere accually, but you know me. By the time I got anywhere i was so banged up from tripping I could hardly move."

"Oh, Bella..." he whispered.

"I wondered around places for about a year. I hung out with other kids. I never told anyone my name. Then after a while, these people kidnapped me. I think they drugged me to keep me quiet." I decided not to elaborate on this - his imagination would be enough. "Six months ago I got away. I've been wondering around - I was lost in the woods, and I came to a few cities, but I didn't have any money, and I'm scared. I found a few quarters today, and I called you." I paused. "Dad?"

"Oh, Bella! Where are you? I'm gonna come get you!" I heard the roar of a car in the background.

"I'm in **(insert name of city here) O**rgeon. How fast can you get here?"

"About five hours." I heard sirens in the background.

"Dad, you shouldn't drive that fast and talk on the phone at the same time."

"Fine. I need to concentrate anyway. And by the way Bella, Happy Birthday." I was startled. i guess I'm 17 now. "bye, honey."

"Bye, Dad."

Five hours?! I'm starving! Where am I supposed to get food? I started to walk down the street into town.

As if to point out my starvation was only a small issue, a girl stepped out of an alley. A pale, graceful, beautiful vampire girl.

Is it possible for me to have any lasting good luck?

I ran towards the forest. I knew I couldn't get away from her, but there was no need to get any innocent townsfolk involved. She sprang at me. I closed my eyes as I bit down a scream. And heard a loud thunk from behind.

Turning, I saw a huge wolf attacking the vampire. Shon. I thought he left? There was no way to tell which way the battle was going. Shon was matted with blood, but the vamp wasn't doing too good either. Chunks of white flesh lay on the ground. I couldn't stand watching it. I turned around.

Before long, the growling stopped. The ground before me looked like... I don't know what, but Shon had won. Pieces of the girl lay everywhere, and right beside me the hand crawled along the ground. Shon wasn't looking too good. he had lost way too much blood, and a huge gash opened his chest. I knew he couldn't make it.

"Shon?... Thank you." I said softly. I think he heard me before he took a last deep breath. Why do everyone around me die? I asked myself as tears ran down my face. I barely knew him.

I decided not make his sacrifice in vain. the vampir would reform herself if the pieces weren't burned. i cleared away the bruch and started a fire with the wood lying there. I threw the chunks in it one by one and watch as the smoke filled the sky.

I sit down and noticed something there. One of Shon's teeth. The long fang curved delicately. I picked it up and remembered his teeth sutting into that diamond-hard skin. I found one of the last pieces of the girl. Eww. That's so gross the longer I thought about it. Anyway, I felt the hardness and tried to scratch it with a fingernail. Nothing. I took the tooth to it and cut down on with all of my force, and to my surprise, it cut into it like a knife would in to my skin. A dull knife, maybe, but still.

As horrible as it felt, I couldn't pass up the chance. Murmering a quick apology, I knocked the rest of Shon's teeth out. Itore some of the cloth from my jeans and wrapped the teeth in it.

Maybe, with a surprise attack, I could have a fightings chance next time.

Ugh. Is that optimistic or pessimistic? Both, I guess. There shouldn't be a next time, but I couldn't win if there was.

Since I was sitting in the middle of the woods, I decided not to tempt fate. Carefully avioding the treacherous roots, I made my way back into the city.

People were finnally out into the streets, but they didn't notice when I came out of the woods. They were too busy watching the pillar of smoke coming from the forest. I quickly shuffled into the crowd so I wouldn't be noticed. I looked like any other homeless kid. Speaking of homes, Charlie should be here soon. I think.

I had no clue how long it had been. Time passes strange when your being attacked. I was _so_ tired. I hadn't slept for days, but I hadn't eaten either. After Dumpster Diving (eww again) i found a park bench. I was just going to close my eyes...

And when I opened them, the sun had moved. It was directly above me, but it was still cool out. I was hungry, but I didn't want to go dig for food again. I was rubbing my head when I heard the voice. I know what your thinking. Another vampire? Nope.

"Bella, Oh, god, Bella, honey are you okay?!"Charlie - and me for that matter - had never been a mushy-emotional type. But when he saw me, he had tears in his eyes and told me how much he loved me.

"yeah I'm okay, Dad."

"You're all bruised. And you have blood in your hair. Whats in the bag?" He pointed to my makeshift bag. I tensed.

"It's nothing. Just some stuff." He was too happy to see me to push it. He herded me to his police car. I listened to his rant about his worry and relief as long as I could.

I was still way too tired. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't help it, and I woke up to the green, wet town of Forks, Washington. At least I was safe at the moment. I hadn't felt that way since my stepdad Phil died. And this is my home now, however much I hate the cold and the wetness. Home.

"Dad?"

"Oh, you're awake. Yes, Bella?"

"Am i going to have to go to school?"

He paused for a minute."I don't know, honey. Are you sure you're up to it?"

I know this is hard to believe, but those vampires? They were weirdly concerned with our studies. I guess it was just another form of torture. Anyway, I had read a lot of books and stuff. "Yeah. They could test me or something. Just to see if I can go ahead and be a junior."

"Hmm. I suppose it couldn't hurt," he said as we pulled into the driveway. Stepping into the house, I felt relief, happiness, sadness, and about every other emotion out there. It was a mess. He hadn't cleaned in who knows how long. A lot of pictures of me were on the wall. I couldn't stand it. How much pain had I caused him? Nothing was his fault, but I knew he tortured himself the whole time I was gone.

I walked up to Charlie and gave him a big hug.

"Dad, I'm okay. You're okay. You can stop worrying now."

Charlie started crying. He sit on the couch and bawled why I curled up next to him. He fell asleep like that, with one arm cradleing me. i woke him up so he wouldn't hurt his back. Half asleep, he followed me up to his room. I went to the room that had been mine since I was a baby. I stored the teeth under my bed. Maybe I could make knifes out of them.

For the first time in three years, I curled up onto a bed to go to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, it was kinda short, but I have to put a bunch of stuff into the next chapter. I looked at my reviews and I had a lot more than when I typed the AN at the beginning. Thanks!!! Y'all are awesome. And you just have to get used to the word y'all. Please review!!! And I want to thank **Edward-no-Jacob**,**ELLEVAMP**,and **volleyballgurl4HIM **for helping with the Charlie situation. I kinda just went with the simplest answer, which was a bit of some of the ideas me and others had. **

**And seriously. REVIEW THE STORY!!!! please. haha.**


	8. High School Vampires

**I, like, just posted chapter 7 a few hours ago and I already had reviews, so I'm starting on chapter eight, just to be nice haha. And I love it you guys review! I won't finish it until tomorrow, maybe the next day, but I'm going to go ahead and start it anyway. So Bella's about to go to school. She's 17. And I know the vamps wouldn't really teach her anything, but let's say they did and she's ahead of her classmates like in Twilight. My computer's being dumb, so I'll have a few mistakes. And the story won't have as much action. Most of the stuff in here is mental problems and stuff. Not so much attacking-trouble. **

* * *

I stayed inside for the first few days. I knew Charlie would explain "my story", and I didn't want to be any more of a freak. After all of my experiences, I don't think my brain still worked the same as anyone else's.

Anyway, I don't like the rain.

I'd been here for a week when Charlie brought me to the school to take my test. It wasn't all that hard. I hope I aced it. Let's add dumb to the list of things that make me stand out.

It took another two days to get my results back. As it turns out, I'd done above average. So I'm too smart - it figured.

Finally, the day had come. My first day of high school. Did I mention I was in 7th grade when I left? I don't hand around with kids my age much, unless you count the few my age that were held in the cages.

Charlie bought me a truck. Some man named Billy Black and his son, Jacob, gave it to us because Billy can't walk anymore. It was old, but I totally loved it. I could see myself in it. I was a classic. Even though the booming sound of it starting scared me the first time I drove it. When i looked in the mirror, I saw the faint outlines of the scars from when Delos, Gage, and Justin let the venom spread for a while. I put enough makeup on them that I wouldn't know they were there, if, you know, I didn't already know.

So here I was, standing by the office building, unsure of where to go. I stepped inside the surprising warm office and the secretary looked up at me. Her cheerful expression turned sympathetic. Charlie should quit gossiping.

"Hello. You must be Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter."

"Just Bella, please." I grinned at her, trying to calm down the atmosphere in the room. I like to suffer in silence. She shouldn't worry about me. I've taken care of myself for a long time.

She handed me a schedule and a map of the school, along with a whole speech that was clearly avoiding the topic of my disappearance. Does everyone else know about my story? I asked her that while she told me to get this slip thing signed.

"No, of course we wouldn't tell the other students. They just think you moved in with your dad. Only the teachers know." Thank God.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope."

It was still raining when I left the office. I had English, Trigononetry, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, then Gym**. (sorry if I got the schedule wrong.) **

There were a lot of nice people in my first few classes. Even though I'm shy enough to normally keep to myself, I was the center of everyone's attention. My face was beet red all day.

There was Jessica, the talker. She was really nice, and I didn't have to say anything with her. Mike was following me around all day, and he talked a lot too. Lauren, Erir, Tyler, and Angela are a few others. I liked Angela the most because she was shy too and it wasn't akward to be quiet around her.

I followed Jessica to her lunch table and just nodded and shugged, never really talking. The major part of my attention was scanning the crowd, blushing whenever anyone looked at me. Since everyone was staring, I thought my face was going to be stained scarlet all day.

Then I saw them.

Five beautiful people. A blonde, completly perfect girl who looked like some princess straight from a storybook, a small pixie-like girl who probally came up to my chin, a guy that looked like a serious body-builder, another one, still muscular, who looked kind of in pain, and the most beautiful of them all was a lanky bronze-haired boy who was every girls dream. Any model would kill to look like these pale, quiet kids with dark circles under their eyes.

They were all so obviously vampires that I almost passed out. What the heck were they doing here? In _high school_. What are these things stalking me? They could be a hundred years old for all I knew. I stared at them and couldn't decide to be memerized, glare, or run away when the bronze-haired boy turned to look over at me.

I was relieved when Jessica asked me what I was staring at. I had an excuse to look away.

"Who are they?" I tried to keep the fear and anger out of my voice.

"That's Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen. The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The Cullens are adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. The Hales are foster kids. Their too old now, but they've been with the Cullens since they were eight."

"Oh." _Docter_ Cullen? What does he do, eat the sick people? I couldn't stand sitting here. I got up and marched out the door, murmuring to Jessica that I wanted to make sure I found the classroom. I went to the bathroom and sit there until the bell rang to tell me to go to class. Biology was next.

As it turns out, I got lost and ended up being the last one there, even though I was not late. When I looked at the other students, one stood out in particular. It was the bronze-haired vampire, Edward. The seat next to him was the only empty one in the room.

As I walked past his table, he suddenly froze. He slowly turned to face me, and the look on his face was one of a monster. I knew he planned to kill me, but not in front of all the other students. Maybe I could survive this class. Trying not to look at his face full of hatred, my own face went cold whilie my insides turned to ice with fear. Of course I would come all this way to be killed here.

Mr. Banner signed my paper and sent me to sit by him. Edward scooted his chair to the very edge of the table, and I could tell he wasn't breathing. Maybe he had poor control and just didn't want any humans to sit by him. I didn't know or care, bu t I was only worried about the fact that I had left my knives at home. If I come back to school, I'm bringing them.

When the bell rang, I got up qickly, but with inhuman speed, Edward was out the door before I took one step. The rest of the day passed in a blur. I managed not to kill myself in Gym, but it was a close call. I almost forgot to bring my slip to the office.

When I got to the office, Edward was in there. I almost turnedaround and left, but if he wanted to kill me, then I wasn't going to let him see how much he frightened me. It seemed he had just gotten in here. He had just mentioned getting out of biology class when I entered.

"Mrs. Cope, I have my slip." Edward turned to glare at me and moved to the farthest corner of the room. After I left, he came out in a few seconds, looking like death again. I turned my head and marched towards my truck. I saw the other vampires standing by the shiny silver Volvo. They ingored me except for the pixie-like girl, who stared at me in alarm. They were already in the Volvo and speeding off before I could reach my truck. i drove home slowly, trying to calm down before Charlie could see me. I was unsuccessful, but he wasn't home yet anyway.

And that was my first encounter with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I didn't know that a bunch of people were coming to my house this weekend. So i couldn't get on the computer. Please review!! Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed. I'll try to update faste for the next chapter.**


	9. Guardion Vampire

****

I don't really feel like writing a long AN right now so I'm just gonna skip to the story. And I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I brought one of the six knives I had made to school the next day. No need to be completely unprepared.

As it turned out though, it wasn't quite as hazardous at school, because Edwar wasn't there. Alice Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were, though. They kept looking at me. I didn't accually see them, but I could feel their eyes.

Biology was a relief to noy have to be in constant danger. The entire day passed in a breeze.

In fact, the whole week did, because Edward did not come back to school. I eventually stopped worrying that he would show up. So it figured that when I got completly settled, he came back.

Out of habit my eys flickered to the Cullen/Hale's lunch table. So my heart went into hyperdrive when I saw that five people were there, not four. They sit exactly as they had the first day, all staring in different directions, and not eating, of course. Did Edwrd decide to kill me. I didn't know why he hadn't that first day. It was obvious he had wanted to. He was thirsty last monday - his eyes had been black. Would they be red now, colored with the blood of some human.

Suddenly I realized thet something was wrong. I hadn't heard of any deaths since I got here, but I knew that they had to be feeding, They were monsters - Edward had proved that to me. The thought disturbed me.

The bell rang and I walked with Angela and Mike to Biology. I think Mike liked me, but I didn't return the feeling. I hoped he wouldn't hate me for it later on. But I had bigger things to worry about. Like the fact I had to sit by a vampire for the next hour.

I beat Edward to class, but ignored him when he sat down beside me. His chair was still as far away from me as possible, but he angled it towards me.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last time. You must be Bella Swan." Oh. My. God. Why is he talking to me. Couldn't he let me ignore him? I looked up to meet the red eyes of a vampire.

But the eye's I looked into were not red, or any color contacts could make red eyes appear. They were gold. Even guardede and careful, those eyes made it hard to remember he was a monster. Was that a bad thing or a good thing? I wasn't sure.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. Brilliantly, I might add. He was incredibly gorgeous, even for a vampire. Evev though I knew him to be a killer, looking at him made it hard to think straight. Oh well, I might as well talk to him. What do i have to lose?

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name."

"But why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" He seemed comfused. Haha.

"No, I like Bella, but everyone else called me Bella when I got here." Was he spying on me? I guess he had the means to, but why would he?

"Oh..." At least I wasn't the only one with brilliant answers here.

Mr. **(what was his name? I forgot.)**handed out the eqipments for an experiment. We finished it quickly, because it was on mitosis, and I studied it with Delos. Those vamps had a weird obsession with science. Or maybe just the processes that take place in humans. Anyway, we finished first and Mr.** (Seriously, what's his name. Is it Banner? Let's go with that.)** Mr. Banner came and checked our paper Edward started talking again after he left.

"Too bad about the snow."

"Not really." I still prefered the hot sun of Pheonix.

"You don't like the cold."

"No. Or the wet."

"Forks must be a hard place for you to live."

"You have no idea." I muttered. Seven vampire, five of which I go to school with, coldness, and rain. Not my ideal place to be.

"I guess you don't have to tell me why you came. You used to live in Pheonix, right?"What's with the questions. This guy needs to get a life.

"Yeah. I guess Charlie and me own the house there. He offered to take me back." Charlie had offered last night, but I refused. I knew he loved it here.

"Why didn't you go?" I was shocked. Wasn't it obvious. I'm not that selfish.

"I couldn't do that to Dad. He loves it here." Even if it has over half a dozen vampires. Why was I still talking to him?

"But now you are unhappy." Ok, that's it.

"Just drop it, OK? I don't want to talk about. Not to you. I don't even know you. You hated me last Monday, why is today any different?"

At least, that's what I wanted to say. Instead, the bell rang and I ran away to Gym with Mike like the coward I was.

I tripped five times over nothing in gym, and twice more over other people. I was blushing furiously as I ran carefully to my truck. I got in just in time to see the silver Volvo full of vampires speed away down the highway.

**OH MY GOD!!! I JUST SPENT HALF AN HOUR TYPING THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE COMPUTER FREAKING DELETED IT!!!!! UGH!!!!!! hERE'S A SHORT VERSION OF THE STUFF i HAD JUST TYPED.**

**Ok, I'm better now, but I'm not going to retype all the stuff. Just go read the part of Twilight when Bella almost gets hit by the van. Start when she wakes up and stop when the van is about to hit her. That's basically what happened. And she didn't bring her knife to school.**

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" I heard the frantic voice of Edward Cullen in my ear. Of course. Who else could have gotten over here so quick?

Wait a second- a VAMPIRE had just saved my life? One who wanted me dead? I remembered the gold in his eyes. Maybe he's different.

Or maybe not.

I'm not about to let my guard down.

He had to know that I saw him get over here. And that meant I had to die. Great.

If I had a head injury, I might not have noticed.

"Oww...my head hurts."

He looked scared, "I'm so sorry Bella, I think you hit it when I knocked you down." He was ashamed. What the crap?

We talked while they tryed to move the van to get the stretchers to us. I got in mine grumbling, but it would kinda ruin my I-hit-my-head act if I didn't get in the stretcher. Edward refused his. I hated everyone staring at me like I was going to die or something. I prefered to suffer in silence. The neck brace wasn't helping matters, either/

When Charlie came, he was frantic. I tryed to assure him that I was fine, but he didn't believe me. He drove the cruiser to the hospital. I had to ride in the back of the ambulance. I noticed that Edward was coming, too. Which brought to mind that his "father" was a docter. I'd bet nearly anything that Dr. Cullen came to check up on me.

I had to get an X-ray at the hospital. I threw the neck brace under the bed when the nurse left. If there was accually something wrong with my head, that's when I'll put the neck brace back on. Since the X-ray came back fine, I don't think I was obligated to were it.

Soon they brought Tyler in. He had been driving the van, and he wouldn't stop appoligizing. I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him. I pretended to be asleep for a while so he would be quiet.

A soft voice broke the silence.

"Is she asleep?" My eye's snapped open. i recognized that voice. Edward came in and he sit at the end of Tyler's bed. Tyler, who was covered in blood. Hmm. I guess he had more control than I gave him credit for.

"There's nothing wrong with me, but they won't let me go. How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?" Like I didn't know.

He gave a crooked smile, which really was dazzling. My heart fluttered. What was wrong with me?

"It's all about who you know. But don't worry, I came to spring you."

Right on cue, a blonde, smiling, drop-dead gorgeous docter came in. Judging on his vampireness, this had to be Carlisle.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Hello, Bella. Your head seems to be fine, but if you have any problems, come back to see me. It seems you were very lucky to have excaped injury."

"I was lucky Edward was there." Something flashed in Carlisle's eyes. And Edward's. Dang it.

"Yes, well..." the doc turned to Tyler. "It looks like you will be staying with us for a bit longer."

I turned and studied Edward. The next words to come out of my mouth were seemingly on their own accord.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a moment? Privately?" His eye's flashed but he agreed and followed me out the door. I almost tripped on the way threre, but Dr. Cullen caught me, looking concerned, but I told him I was fine.

Out in the hall, I turned around to face Edward. I was surprised to see that his face was stone. He looked... bad again. I took a deep breath.

"I wanted to thank you. For saving my life."

"Oh. You're welcome." He looked slightly warmer than before. "Is that all?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

He looked cautious."And?"

"Why did you do it? I remember the first day here."

"What do you mean, why did I do it? You would have died!"

"And what made you care about that?"

He was back to being blank-faced. I tried to have the same expression. He spoke.

"Can't you just except that I saved you just to let you live?" My lips tightened. "Then I hope you enjoy you disappiontment." Edward turned and walked away. i went to the waiting room, where half the school filled it. I ducked the hugs and went to Charlie. He was relieved I was OK, but I pretended to fall asleep on the way home, so he was quiet the rest of the way home.

I was surprised to find that I was dead tired when I got home. I trudged through my shower and crawled into bed. I slept dreamlessly and woke refreshed in the morning.

I probally could have skipped school the reat of the week, but of course i didn't. My school day went a along as usual except for the people all coming up to ask me how I was doing. I had many worried fans, apparently. And one other thing.

Edward Cullen completly ignored me.

This should be a good thing, but it left me oddly depressed. After a while I ignored him, too. I hope it annoyed him. I began to act like the seat next to me in Biology was empty, although I couldn't help sneaking glances at them during lunch.

This was how my school day went for a while. No vampire attacks, no discussions that left me dazzled, and no near-death experiances. The closest thing to excitment was the far-off beach trip Mike, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Eric, and a bunch other were planning, although it was probally going to be too cold, anyway. I was bored for the next few weeks, and I surprised myself by accually _missing_ Edward.

After all, I knew he was a dangerous vampire. But I missed his gentle gaze, velvet voice, and even his interragations. Plus, he is beautiful.

I need to get a grip on myself before I fall in love with a vampire.

* * *

**Yay!! Schools finally out!! I've been at school so I couldn't get on the computer but now it's summer so I can. Please review and give me some ideas. And if i get the order of things wrong, sorry. I forget. I'm gonna try to put more of Charlie in the next chapter 'cause he's not really in these much. **

**Anyway, review!!! And keep reading because in the next few chapters things are going to get exciting. And I need your opinion - Ok, so I know Edward and the others need to know what happened to Bella, so should she just tell them or should it be more exciting, like her stabbing one of them. Personally, I'm leaning towards her stabbing James during baseball or in the studio. But I need you opinion, so tell me!!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! Ok, this is really rushed and the rest of this AN was written about a week ago so if the info's wrong sorry. **

**Okay… Chapter 10!!! Finally! Thanks to all that reviewed, and a double thanks to **shadowleaf264** and** Sheza Abby **for paying attention to my AN at the end of chapter 9 and giving me advice. I want at least 5 people to help me with this or I won't UD after this chapter. Don't expect other people to review and tell me cause my story is not exactly a hot spot when it comes to reviews. If you don't know what advice I'm talking about, go back to chapter nine and find out. It's at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I own Gage and Delos and Justin and the plot, but that's it. **

**Really though, read my AN's at the end. Of course many people aren't even reading this, so I probably should stop writing. Here's the story.**

* * *

When I woke up that morning, my side was throbbing. I lifted up my shirt and stared at the brand. I couldn't let a docter see it, but it normally didn't bother me. It did today. I limped into the kitchen, thankful Charlie had already left. I would've had a hard time explaining it to Charlie.

By lunch the pain had subsided. With my luck it would probally start again during gym. Or maybe break open during biology. That would so figure. At least it would break Edward's streak of ignoring me. _Stop thinking about him._ I told myself, to no avail.

In Biology, Edward and I ignored each other. The seat next to me might as well have been empty. Mike came and sit on desk.

"So... Jessica asked me to the dance." Mike said.

"That's great!" I really liked Mike, but not _like _like. "Have a great time with Jessica."

"Well... I told her maybe." He seemed guilty. Oh no.

"Why?" I let my disapproval color my tone.

"I kinda hoped you might ask me." Mike squirmed. What could I tell him? That I'm not intererested in anyone?

But that wasn't entirely true. I was suddenly overwhelmed by how aware I was of the vampire next to me. _Snap out of it, girl._

"Mike...I'm not going to the dance. I'm going to Seattle that Saturday. You should tell Jessica yes."

"Oh... well, if you decide to go..." he trailed off into silence as the bell rang and went to his seat. I turned toward the teacher and was surprised to see Edward staring at me. He looked frustrated, like I was an unmet expectation. His gaze caught me and I couldn't look away. The first bit of fear I felt was taken over by other feelings... then Mr. Banner called on Edward and he turned, realeaing me. I didn't look at him for the rest of the period, but I felt his gaze. He seemed to want to talk to me after class, but I rushed out the door and to the gym.

I managed to trip five times in gym and brought three other people down with me. Mike was unusually quiet, and I felt a rush of guilt as I hurried to my truck. I about jumped out of my skin when I saw a dark figure by my truck, and I gripped my knife as my brand stung suddenly. I calmed down when I realized it was just Eric.

"Hey, Eric. What's up?"

"Umm..." he looked guilty. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the spring dance with me?"

"Oh." What was with these guys? "Sorry, Eric, I'm going to Seattle that saturday."

"Well, see you later then." His face was as red as mine surely was as he walked away hurriedly. In the oppisite diection of his car.

I climbed into my truck, irritable. I backed up quickly and growled in impatience when I saw Edward Cullen blocking traffic, waiting for his brothers and _sisters_.

I jumped when I heard a knock. Tyler was by my door. I reached over and rolled down the window about half way before giving up on it.

"Yeah tyler?"

"Hey bella. Will you ask me to the dance?" I blinked, taken aback. That was rather straightforward. I had to remind myself not to get angry with him. He didn't know about Mike and Eric.

"Er... Sorry, Tyler, I'm going to Seattle that weekend."

He didn't really look too dissappointed.

"Yeah, Mike said that."_ I've been wrong before,_ I thought as my nerves stretched the limit. I assured Tyler I really was leaving, then I revved my engine, ready to ram into that Volvo, as if this were all his fault. I didn't know why this bothered me so much. I mean, I'd certaintly had much more to worry about than who did or did not ask me to a dance.

As I drove home, I realized that was right in saying who did or _did not._ Despite that I knew better, I was upset Edward hadn't asked me to the dance.

I fixed dinner in a hurry again when I got home, barely talked to Charlie, and tried to concentrate on something happy, like the upcoming trip to the First Beach in La Push. _Not_ Edward. Still, the last thing I thought before falling asleep was that it was a girls choice dance, anyway.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

I dressed in a rush that morning and got to school early. I sat in the truck for a while before I got out. I fumbled with the key, then i dropped it in a puddle. As I bent down to get it, a pale hand shot out and grabbed it.

My heart hammering in my chest, I looked into Edward's dazzling face. I was halfway angry. Who did he think he was, coming in herre and messing up my one chance at a normal life?

"What do you want?"

"What, no 'hello'" he was amused. I blushed, of course.

"Hello."

"Hello. Is it possible that I might simply enjoy your company?"

"You can enjoy my company in Biology."

"Your still mad."

"You amaze me with your intuition."

I started to walk away. It was raining, and I didn't want to get wet. I was half happy and half irritated to see Edward follow me.

"So... you know the dance next Saturday?"

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

"I heard you were going to Seattle that day and I wondered if you wanted a ride."

This caught me totally off guard. I blinked, mystified, and gripped the knife hidden in a slit on the inside of my jacket pocket.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Uh... why do you want to drive me?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't think your truck can make it."

"My truck runs perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Can it make it there on one tank of gas?"

"Why does it matter?"

"The wasting of finite resourses is everyones buisness."

Stupid Volvo. Why does he even need a car?

"Fine. I'll go with you. See you later."

I stalked off towards English.

* * *

**_READ IMPORTANT!!!_**

**I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't UD! I wanted you to know that I know that this chapter sucks and it's short and basically the book, and I just wrote this so you would know I wasn't dead and I promise that the next chapter will be better. A little. Just kidding. Maybe. Anyway, you don't have to review and tell me it sucks and I will just assume from your silence what you think but u should review and give me any ideas you have.**

**I'm sorry! **


	11. House of Vampires

****

Okay, thank you to those who are still hanging in there and following the story, and to those who think it's getting boring, I know, but I had to put in some boring stuff. A big change is coming soon, though. Like maybe in this chapter *hint*.

**Also, I want you to think about Bella. Remember when Delos let the venom spread? So Bella has a scar there. There are two more she got from Gage and Justin. Two on her left wrist and one on her right. She tries to cover it up in makeup. The vampires can still see them, but they can't tell what they are. She also has five knives and a brand. Just to keep you updated.**

**Now to Chapter 11.**

**

* * *

**

During Spanish the principal called me down to his office. I walked there, confused. When I got there, he smiled and told me to sit down. Then he addressed me.

"Hello, Isabella."

"Just Bella, please."

"Ok, Bella. Your father, Chief Swan, informed me of the, er, unfortunate occurance that occured shortly before arriving here."

"I assumed that he would."

"I'm glad to see that you are adjusting well, but is in the school policy that I should let you talk to an adult in the community about, well, everything."

"Ok. Are we going to talk, sir?"

"Oh, no. When I said an adult in the community, I meant that one of the other adults would be chosen. Probally one of the parents of your classmates."

"That's ok. Who is it?"

"After school today, you will go to Dr. Cullen's house. Do you know where they live?"

Great. Just great. Like _that _was ever going to happen. A house full of seven vampires. Even if they might be different, I couldn't trust them that much.

"I'm afraid I don't, sir."

"That's ok. They live just outside town. You can ask one of their kids for directions."

"I'll do that. Can I please go to lunch now?"

"Wait-" he dug around in his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "You need to get this signed and bring it here tomorrow.

Crap.

I was mad. How would I explain to him if I didn't go? He knows that I sit next to Edward in Biology.

I only got some lemonade in lunch. I'm sure I looked sick, and I ignored what everyone was saying. As I sat down, I looked instinctively at the Cullen table. Edward was staring at me as he walked over to the table and sat down. I pointedly turned to Mike and talked about the beach trip.

In Biology I was surprised to see that Edward didn't show up. I understood immediately when Mr. Banner told us that we were doing blood typing. He explained what to do, then he pricked Mike's finger.

I could smell the blood. It was like rust and salt. I got clammy, but, as I has for several years while captive, I tryed to ignore it, but Mr. banner noticed.

"Are you ok, Bella?"

"Um, kinda."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" I nodded. "Do you need help?" I shook my head, then walked out the door.

Despite myself, I had to sit down. While I was sitting there I heard a velvet voice calling my name.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" I recognized Edward's voice, and I grudgingly got up, or tried to, but then I slumped back down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just queazy." He was in the parking lot,walking towards me.

"Are you sure? What happened?"

"We were in blood typing..." I paused when stopped short. "I didn't prick my finger, but Mike did..." My voice trailed off, and Edward started walking towards me again. "I'm fine really."

"I'll help you to the nurse." he looked concerned. I tried to get up and managed to this time, but I still swayed."Walk forward. If you can."

I fell forward when I tried to walk, but Edward caught me. My face was lying against his cold chest. I pushed myself away from himand managed a few steps. Edward grabbed my arm and helped me to the nurse's office. After the room stopped spinning, I wondered if I could go home and avoid going to the Cullen's house. I told Edward that I didn't want to go to gym, and he asked if he could drive me home.

"I hope you get better, Bella." she said. "The principal informed me that you were to meet with Dr. Cullen and his wife after school. Edward here can just drive you there now." Edward turned around and gave me a strange look.

"I don't think my father knows I'm going anywhere, ma'am."

"Mr. Swan has been told."

Edward butted in. "i don't think my father is at home."

"Is your mother?"

"Maybe."

"If not, you can stay with her or you can bring her back here."

I appreciated how they talked about me like I wasn't there.

"Ok then. Lets go." i stormed out of the office, closely followed by Edward.

"And how am I supposed to get my truck home?"

"You can drive it to your house and drop it off. I'll follow you."

I got in my car and tried not to think about anything. I did not succeed. I quickly went inside and got the rest of my knives. Two in my jacket, two in my pants' pockets, and one in my shoes. I went and sat in the car with Edward. We talked some, casually, but just smalltalk. No biggie. Mymind was in other places.

Their house was deep in the woods. I didn't expect anything nice, so when the house came into view, I was astonished. It was the nicest house I'd ever seen. When we walked in, I saw that one whole wallwas a giant glass window that looked out onto the river outside. It was spotless, clean, and white. Everything was white, but in a pretty way. Edward was watching me. His eyes were smoldering when he looked down at me. When he spoke. his voice was intense.

"Do you like my house?"

"It's beautiful."

"I think Esme will be home soon. I have to get back to school. I took our car."

"Oh. Sorry. I won't touch anything."

"It's ok. feel free to explore."

Edward left. I had the house to myself. Just to humor myself, I went into the kitchen. When I opened the refrigorater, I was surprised to find that there was food in there. On closer expection, i saw that some of it was past it's experation date. The cabnets were .

I decided not to explore any further. They would be able to tell where I had been, so I decided to watch TV. After a few minutes someone opened the door. I called out to see if it was Esme.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Esme walked in. Or I assumed it was her. She looked concerned. I thought of my mother when I saw her. She had that distinctive air of a mother, and if it weren't not for`her vampireness (is that a word?), I would probally really her. I suddenly missed my own mother even more than I had for a long time.

"You must be Bella. Edward told me you were here, although he did not tell me why. It's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen. Apparently I'm here to talk about my problems. I don't know why. When will Dr. Cullen be home?"

"Call me Esme. Carlise gets home a few minutes after Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie."

"Ok, Esme. You have a beautiful home." _I expected more of a crypt._

We talked while finishing my show. Right when it ended, the others, minus Carlisle walked in.

It was the first time that I had the chance to study the Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie up close. Jasper had a slightly annoyed, pained look, and he was bulkier than Edward. Emmett was huge, like a serious body builder. That's creepy for a human, and downright intimadaiting on a vampire. He was smiling, and seemed freindly,somehow. Like a prankster. Alice was pixie-like, and she looked pleased to see me. I decided I liked her. I wasn't sure about Rosalie. She was amazingly beautiful, of course, but she looked at me disdainfully. She seemed angry.

I greeted them."Hello. I'm Bella Swan. Hey, Edward."

"Hey, Bells!" that was Emmett.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella!" An excited Alice.

"Hello Bella." Jasper.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said with a crooked smile.

Rosalie grunted in my direction.

Esme got up to hug each of them.

Edward, Alice, and I sat on the couch. Esme sat on the sofa by herself. Rosalie left through the back door. Emmett followed after an apolegetic smile and a "Bye." Alice turned to me.

"How do you like Forks, Bella?"

"It's wet." This was greeted by a chorus of chuckles. Me and Alice chattered while we waited for Carlise. Even though she was a bloodsucking monster, I couldn't think of her that way. She was too small and human-girl-like. And she liked to shop. I couldn't imagine a Delos or Gage or Justin even in Wal-mart. Edward soon joined in. I didn't hear Carlise come in until he said, "Hello, everybody."

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." I thought about that. How could he stand to be a docter? I'd heard he even did surgury. Maybe he din't ever breathe at work.

"How are you Bella?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Ok. Well, to start out, I'm supposed to look at some of your school work. Where is your backpack?"

"It's in the kitchen."

As I came back, I wondered if I could just get him to sign the paper and let me leave. I might have temporarely deluded myself into liking some of these vampires, but I knew it couldn't last.

I was right.

"Can you get your math papers for me, please?"

"Sure."

As I dug through the papers in my backpack, I felt a quick little slash on my right index finger.

"Crap." I lifted up my hand in time to see a single drop of blood ooze from the wound.

It all happened very fast after that.

Edward stiffened and quickly stood. Carlise ran and dived at Edward. Esme ran out the door. Alice yelled "NO!" and dived at Jasper.

Jasper pounced at me.

Jasper was faster.

With a thud, I was lifted off my feet and slammed into the wall. Jasper's eyes were crazy and bloodthirsty as he lifted me so that my neck was even with his face. He ignored my frantic struggles and bit down on my throat.

The pain was excruiciating, and I knew he was going to kill me. I fumbled for my knife in my jeans pocket. I somehow had one knife in each hand.

Praying it would work, I drove one knife into Jasper's chest and one into the arm that was holding me up against the wall.

Jasper jumped back with a yelp like a wounded animal. I sank to the ground diging in my back pack, because my other knife were now firmly embedded in Jasper. But that wouldn't kill him. It would a human, but to kill a vampire I would have to cut him apart and burn the pieces. Not that I had any hope of doing that.

Preoccupied with searching as I was, it took me a moment to realize that Alice was fighting with Jasper. Jasper had taken the knifes out, and thrown them across the room. Edward looked like he wanted to help Alice, but he had stuffed himself into the farthest corner and wasn't breathing. Carlise was suddenly by my side. He picked me up and carried me out of the room. He was too fast for me to be able to tell were we were going, but suddenly we were in a different room. From the look out the window, I saw that we were probally in the tallest room in the house.

Carlise was examing the cut on my throat. He had my knifes in his hand. Maybe he brought me up here so that he could question me about the knives before he killed me. I thought about Jasper's reaction. Why didn't Carlisle react the same way. Maybe he had just a little better control and he wasn't even going to ask about the knives. I realized I didn't have my jacket anymore.

I started to panic. I might be able to be calm in a crisis, but that short moment before death was not something I could handle. I scrambled as far away from the docter as the room would let me and looked around. There was none. Icurled up in a ball and tried not to hypervenilate.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm not going to hurt you." Carlise said soothingly. He took a step towards me.

"i don't believe you." My eyes darted towards the exit.

"Trust me. I'm a docter. And if you don't stop that bleeding soon, it's not going to matter whether I hurt you or not."

"I can lose a lot of blood and live. I've had a lot of practice."

"There's no reason to take unneccacary risks."

"I think letting a vampire mess with my bleeding neck is a bigger unneccacary risk." Something in his eyes flickered.

"What happened to you?"

"Jasper tried to kill me."

"I meant before this. How did you find out?"

"I'll tell you my life story when you tell me yours."

"I need to stop the bleeding."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm a docter."

"So? You've saved some lives. How many have you taken away?"

"None. I've never killed anyone." I stared at him in disbelief. He's a vampire. How could he not kill anyone?

It seemed Carlise heard disbelief in my silence.

"We don't hunt humans. We hunt animals. That's why our eyes are different."

I blinked at him, not really even hearing what he was saying. My vision started to blur, and my head drooped.

Suddenly Carlise was by my side. He had bandages. I tried to push him off but he ignored me. After a few minutes he stopped the bleeding.

"I'm tired." I had to fight to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep."

"Right here?"

"I'll bring up a bed if you don't want any of the others to see you."

"Promise you won't let them come in here?"

"I promise."

I didn't really believe him, and I wasn't sure that I would ever wake up, but I didn't have time to express my feelings. I was already asleep.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I think that this chapter was quite a bit more interesting than the other chapters lately.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Give me some ideas, encouragement, critism, whatever.**

**Hope you like the story. Please review!**

**:) :) :) :) :)**


	12. Vegitarians

**Thanks for reviewing! and double thanks to everyone who gave me their ideas. **

**Okay, and you know how I said where her three bite marks were? Yeah, I was wrong. She has one on each wrist and one on her neck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

I was almost suprised when I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed in the same room. Carlisle was sitting in the corner.

"Good evening, Bella." He smiled at me.

"Good _evening_?" I jumped up and looked around. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About five hours."

"Five hours?! What about Charlie?"

"Look outside."

I followed his directions and went to the window/wall. It was covered up,but I moved the curtain.

About 4 feet of snow covered the ground, and it was still coming down. There was no way I could get home through that.

"We called your father to assure him that you were with us."

I didn't respond. Now that my temporary worry over Charlie was over, I remembered where I was. I curled up in a ball on the bed and glared at him suspiciously.

He sighed. "I thought we were over this."

"You were about to tell me why exactly I don't have to worry about your family."

So Carlisle began telling me his story. He was born in the sixteen-hundreds. He was changed while hunting own a vampire. He has never killed a human. He survived on animals, as did the rest of his family. And he really was a docter.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed by the end of his story. I wasn't sure if I believed him, but I trusted him. It was hard not to be comfortable around him. My neck was not bleeding anymore, but there was still blood on my shirt. he had stopped it after all. He saved my life, and if he decided to take it back, then really it would just be like Jasper killing me.

"Can I have another shirt?"

"Sure." Carlisle disappeared and reappeared with a clean, pink shirt. "We figured you might need another one. We were going to give you one of Esme's but Alice went to the mall and got you some."

"Can I take a shower first?"

He nodded. "There's a bathroom right across the hallway. Alice got you some more jeans and stuff, too."

So I found myself taking a shower in the house of vampires with new designer clothes sitting on the sink for me to change into. I tried to calm myself in the hot water. It worked, for the most part, but I still stayed in there for nearly 15 minutes.

I didn't know whether or not to be surprised that the clothes fit me perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror. The jeans were tight hugging my figure. The shirt was just short of looking like a second skin, and blue was definetly _my_ color.

I ran a brush through my hair until it lay flat and dry. I would've brushed my teeth, too, but my last meal was, like 10 hours ago, so I figured it was useless.

Speaking of my lunch, I was starving, and thirsty, too. Let's hope I was the only one.

I stepped out onto the deserted hallway and turned in the direction of the room. Or, at least, I thought it was deserted, until a voice behind me made me jump.

"Oh my god Bella that outfit is so right for you. I thought it was just right but I wasn't sure but I was right anyway!"

I whirled around to find Alice Cullen jumping up and down, still babbling like she was my best friend and we did this every day.

"Where's Carlisle?" I couldn't make myself be afraid of Alice. She was just so.... I don't know. Just the we-are-gonna-be-best-friends-forever-and-go-shopping-and-buy-clothes-and-stuff-even-though-I'm-a-vampire type.

"He's in his study. He figured that you would have to meet the rest of us eventually so we all figured that we could start now."

"Oh. Okay, I guess."

We walked down the hall with Alice chattering nonstop beside we. Well, I walked, she skipped. While we walked/skipped toward the living room (it was a surprisingly long walk) a thought occured to me.

"Alice?"

Alice stopped talking and smiled at me. "Yeah?"

"Are Esme and Carlisle really a couple? Or is it just a cover up?"

"They are really a couple. We all are."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm with Jasper," She smiled at me apoligetically when I flinched. "He's really sorry, you know. He didn't mean it. Emmett is with Rosalie."

"What about Edward?"

"He's alone."

I tried not to show her how happy this information made me.

"Thanks for the outfit."

"No problem. Really. I love shopping."

"Maybe we can go shopping sometime." I wasn't exactly a shopaholic, but I knew that my fashion sense was sadly out of date.

Alice squealed and, to my surprise, came and hugged me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh my god Bella really?! Yay! We are gonna be best friends really, I know we are!!" Alice was back to talking at 100 miles per hour as she did before. I smiled. I liked Alice. I hope Carlisle wasn't lying about them being "vegitarians".

"Alice?" I interuppted her again. She nodded for me to continue. "How are you so sure we'll end up friends?"

"Didn't Carlisle tell you?" I shook me head. Alice looked disappointed. "I can see the future."

"Really?" I had heard about vampires with extra powers, but none of them I had met had told me if theey had any.

Alice nodded. "Yeah. Edward can read minds and Jasper can control emotions."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Like, in 10 seconds, your stomach is going to growl." I counted to ten. My stomach growled. Alice laughed. "Don't worry, we have food."

"Can Edward really read minds?" I didn't really believe her. If he had, he would have known that I knew about him.

"Yeah. But he can't read yours." How convieniant. That would totally make sense though. It probally meant there was something wrong with my brain.

"Why not?"

"I have no idea."

"Hmm." I believed her. Why would she lie?

As we rounded the last turn to the stairs, I stopped. There were probally six vampires down there. I didn't want to go. Alice didn't push me to move. I tried to convince myself to suck it up and march down there, but I couldn't.

I thought of who I trusted.

Carlisle. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have done so a long time ago.

Alice. It was hard not to.

Esme. She was too much like my mother.

Emmett. He was too child-like.

Edward. Why? I have no idea.

As for Jasper and Rosalie, Rosalie looked like she hated me and Jasper tried to kill me.

Still, five against two were pretty good odds.

I took a deep breath and desended down the stairs.

Everyone was down there. Edward was looking at me, and he kept on glancing at Alice. I wondered if he was reading her find. Esme and Carlisle smiled at me. Jasper looked embarressed and apolegetic. Emmett grinned and waved. Rosalie stared at the TV.

I tried not to looked worried. I remembered how I tried to act casual when I was back with Gage, Delos and Justin. I think I managed pretty well.

The only open seats were the two on the couch by Edward. Alice skipped passed me and sat on the other end of the couch, which left only the seat between Alice and Edward open. I sat down and then didn't know what to do. Everyone was staring at me expectingly, except Rosalie.

"Hey. What's up?" They all grinned and chuckled. Even Rosalie's lips twitched. I didn't really think it was funny. What was I supposed to do? I decided to wait until they said something. I stared at the TV. Then I remembered something from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Carlisle?" I turned towards him. The others looked at me expectantly. "You know how I came here and I was supposed to 'talk about my problems'?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I need to get my slip signed."

Emmett laughed. "Don't you have better things to talk about?"

"Like what?"

"Like how you managed to get a knife into Jasper." I grimaced at him. I didn't want to talk about it. However, all the vampires looked at me curiously again. I sighed.

"I really don't feel any need to tell you that."

"Why not?" That was Jasper this time.

"Because I don't really want to tell you my life story."

"Is it that bad?"

"Pretty much." I looked at Jasper. "How much do you want to know? How I learned about vampires, or how I got that knife?"

"Both," Edward said. His velvet voice sent my heart fluttering. I hoped they wouldn't notice. I tried to delay telling them.

"I didn't know if my knife would even work. I tried it out, but the vampire was sorta already dead. For the most part, anyway. I burned the pieces later."

"You killed a vampire?!" Esme asked. They all looked impressed. I grinned. I almost told them yes, just to freak them out. In the end I decided to be a good girl and stick to the story.

"No, I didn't. A werewolf did, but he died, too. So I burned what was left of the vampire."

"Wait, go back. I think we need too start from the beginning." I sighed. Maybe it was best to get it over with.

"I don't know where to begin." Then I yawned. I was still tired.

"Start at the beginning."

"Well, when I was 8, my mom and my stepdad died. Phil traveled a lot, and one time he went to Italy, and he never came back. My mom was upset, and she turned alchoholic...." So I told my story without interuption. I didn't give all the details, but it was all true. When I stopped, they were all staring at me. They were frozen. It was absolutely silent for a moment. I grinned.

"Ok, that's all."

To my surprise, it was Rosalie who broke the silence. I hadn't heard her talk yet.

"How do we know she's telling the truth? The story seems incredible to me."

Edward defended me. "Why would she lie? What's to gain from it?"

"Do you want proof? Beside these, I mean." I pulled a knife from my pocket.

"Can I see that?" I nodded and handed over the knife to Carlisle.

I stood up. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Esme gave me directions. When I got there I washed the make up off the bitemarks on my wrists and throat. They looked extremelly obvious, even to me. The others would notice them immediatly. Then I looked at the brand on my stomach. It didn't hurt today, thankfully.

I took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't all that exciting, but I wanted to let Bella let her guard down and meet them and get her story out and stuff. I know she probally wouldn't really trust them this quickly, but I didn't want to write a whole chapter on how she didn't trust them. So this is what you get.**

**I also want to know which of these you like better. Tell me in your reviews:::::**

**Port Angeles scene: skip it, same as book, vampire people instead**

**Meadow scene: skip it, same, or they could go to the dance**

**Okay, thats it. I also want to know what you think about how long this story should be. I want to include the Volturi and Jacob and Renesmee, but should I? I could skip them all, or I could make a sequel, or I could just kinda shorten everything and throw it together randomly. Your choice.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**please. :)**


	13. Chapter 13 for lack of a better title

****

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight.

**Yeah, I know it takes me forever to UD. SORRY!!!! I've had birthdays, writers block, Holiday World, and my Great Uncle Billy died. RIP. The funeral is Friday. On the bright side, I might get to go see Jason Aldean. Tell me if you know who he is, if you are in America. Those who aren't, hes a singer. Anyway, forgive my lateness.**

**Thanks to all the people who answered me about the stuff at the end of the chapter.** **Everyone disagreed on a bunch of stuff and I don't know who to listen to. :( I'M CONFUSED!!! **

**Now, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

I moved sluggishly back to the main room. Vampire bite marks are obvious to other vampires, even though they don't show up as well to humans. They would notice immediatly. I came into view and heard a gasp. They all froze. I went and sat in my spot by Alice and Edward. I pointed at the mark on my neck.

"I got this one from Delos,"I switched to the one on my right wrist."This one is from Gage, and this one is from Justin." I pointed to the one on my left wrist. I found that Alice had her arm around my shoulder, and Edward was holding the hand that I wasn't using to point. Despite his icy skin, my hand felt warm. I blushed. "They bit me, then they let the venom spread for a minute. It burned." I shuddered at the memory. "Then they would suck it back out."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Esme looked like it was taking all her control not to come and scoop me into a hug. Emmett was still frozen. Carlisle looked shocked. Rosalie looked at me in pity. Jasper looked in pain. Literally. I thought about my stay with Delos, and Jasper winced again. I guessed that the feelings I was feeling were strong.

"Sorry, Jasper." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Bella," Carlisle began, "Jasper tried to kill you not too long ago. _Your_ apoligizing?"

"He didn't do it on purpose. I think. Besides, he's not the first one to try to kill me."

"He is of the seven of us."

"Edward came pretty close." They all froze.

"How did you know that?" Edward asked. It was my turn to stare. I reminded myself to breathe. Now that I knew they weren't going to kill me (on purpose), my attraction to Edward grew. I blinked and remembered to answer the question.

"I'm not an idiot. Most of the time. I could tell that you were about to slaughter the whole classroom."

"Then why didn't you leave?" He was confused.

"Would you have followed me?"

"Well... yeah, probally." I could feel his guilt.

"Exactly. So there were three things that could happen. One, I could walk out, and you could follow me. Two, I could stay, and you could kill the whole class. Three, I could stay, and you wouldn't kill anyone and just run away at the end of class. Normally, I hope for the option in which I don't die."

"Well that was kinda dumb. Do you know how hard it was for him not to kill you?"Emmett said.

"No. But I'm sure you will tell me eventually. And besides, he hasn't killed me yet. So far, my luck is still running." I grinned.

"Do you have any sense of self-preservation at all?" Edward asked, glaring.

"Nope." I said, popping my lips at the 'P'.

"How can you act like this? Cool and colected? You've gone through so much, and i'll bet you haven't shed a single tear about since Charlie picked you up."

"So?" I expected a quick comeback about my wellbeing, but he wasn't paying attention. Edward was staring at me stomach. I looked down. My shirt had shifted, reveiling the brand from all those years ago.

"Bella. What is that?" I didn't need to be Jasper to hear the burning anger under the question. I winced.

"It's nothing." I tried to cover it up, but he stopped me. I could see his mouth forming the words. I tried to concentrate on his lips, at the way they moved. It wasn't hard. Jasper gave me a strange look.

A low growl was building in Edwards chest. Suddenly, I was sitting in his lap, with my face pressed gently into his shoulder and his hand cradling the back of my head.

"No one wil _ever _hurt you like that again. I'll rip them apart and burn the pieces." I was shocked. Why would he care this much? I thought about how I felt about, about being estatic when I realized that they were vegetarians. I knew I loved him. But he could never return the feelings.

While I sat there I began to cry. I cried for my mother, my stepfather, my grandma, my pain, the people I couldn't save, their pity, and I cried because I could never be good enough for him. I let everything out. I have no idea how long I sat there - it could have beens minutes, or hours, or days. As soon I stopped completly, Edward released me, but didn't move. He was growling again deep in his chest.

Suddenly, Alice's voices rang out, breaking the silence.

"NO!!"

Before I could comprend the word, Edward was gone. I was sitting alone on the couch, and the vampires were scrambling around in a panic.

"What happened?! Where's Edward?!"

"He's gone! He left! he going to try to track them down!"

"WHAT??!!" My shriek made them all look at me.

"So what are you still doing here?! Go stop him!"

"He's faster than us!"

"So?! He doesn'e evne know where he's going!"

"Neither do we!"

"I do!" This brought them up short.

"You know where they are? How?"

"Well, sorta. I know where the forest I was found at is. I know more than he does."

"But he's going to find them. I saw it. He'll try to kill them. It's three against one, and he's not going to win."

I paled. Before I could open my mouth to tell them what to do Alice squealed.

"Yes! good job Bella! It's going to work. Come on we've got to go!" Alice dragged a bewildered Jasper out the door.

The other's followed, and I was alone.

Only for a second, then Carlisle and Emmett returned.

"Sorry Bella." Carlisle said, then I was on Emmett's back and we were flying through the night.

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating for a month then leaving a short chapter!!! I'm sorry, I have writer's block. Don't kill me. Kinda a cliffhanger. You might be wondering what Bella's plan is, but I'm not sure yet either, haha. And no, they weren't really flying. It was just talking about the speed. Even though Flying vampires would be awesome**

**Please review!!! Seriously, anyone who reads this needs to review, even if they have nothing to say or ask. Just say hi!!**

**Also, this arrow might not even point at the review button, but lets say it does!!!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\_____/**

**\___/**

**\/**


	14. Return to my Nightmare

**OMG! I forgot completely about this story until I checked my email this morning. I had two new reviews, so I signed in to check how many I had in total. I had 102!!! But that's not the point. (Although that is freakin' AWESOME!!!) The point is I haven't updated in over a month. I'm a horrible author. I'm SOOOO sorry. :'( Here's the next chapter. It might suck, it might not. I might try Edwards POV. Maybe…**

**Disclaimer: E.C.(ME): I OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**Fangirls: OMG! STEPHENIE MEYER!! GIVE ME EDWARD!!!!**

***E.C. is tackled by insane fangirls***

**ME: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR EDWARD!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!! **

***E.C. runs away from confused, obsessed fangirls***

**That was different. Anyway, I'd like to thank all the reviewers. You all get a hug!! I'd like to thank** Maddy Maniac **extra, cause she reviewed EVERY CHAPTER!!! I felt special, lol. :)**

**

* * *

**

Whenever I had ran with Gage, Delos, or Justin, I had been bagged or caged or unconscious. Now, on Emmett's back, I could see the night rushing past me. Everything was a blur. It was exhilarating. I probably would have enjoyed it in another situation.

Edward is such an idiot!!! When we catch him I'm goingto get Emmett and Jasper to beat the crap out of him.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle yell.

"What?"

"Edward is faster than us. We need to find a shortcut to the house."

I paled. I had to go back _there?_

"Oh God... Ok, Carlisle?!" I shouted.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you."

"CAn Edward hear us?"

"No."

"ok..." I told them where I was when I escaped James, Victoria, and Laurent. We were there quicker than I would've thought possible. Emmett and Rosalie stood by me while the rest ran through the woods, trying to catch my week-old scent. A full 30 seconds later, Emmett suddenly slinged me onto his back. I assumed someone had found the scent.

When we stopped in the middle of the forest. It seemed that, in anger, one of the vampires had torn about the cage when they had seen I wasn't there.

"Is this where the werewolf found you?" Alice asked. I nodded, and shuddered as horrible memories overcame my mind as i realized I was mere miles from the house that ruined the rest of my life. I was so immersed in my memories, I jumped, cringed away, and screamed when Esme laid a hand on my shoulder. She automatically backed away. I put a hand over my heart, which was trying to tear its way out of my chest.

"Sorry, Esme. I was kinda out of it. Let's go."

Carlisle looked sort of worried still, but motioned for Emmett to pick me up. I was determined to just think about Edward as we ran. Not my past, or where we were going. Just his adorable crooked smile, his eyes like liquid gold, his amazing smell. I tryed to believe that maybe the reason he ran off was because he cared enough about me to want to rip Delos and the others to shreds.

When we got to the auction house, i pointed at the road I had come from, and suddenly we were in sight of a familar house. My scars burned and long-ago screams echoed in my ears as I cowered into Emmetts back.

**(AN: I wanted to try Edward's POV, so review and tell me if I do it ok. This starts back at the end of Ch. 13.)**

**Edwards POV:**

I sat with Bella's head pressed into my shoulder as she cried. I wanted to rip those monsters apart and burn the pieces. How dare they hurt my angel! I knew that she was my soulmate. She was the one. I loved her, and they had hurt her. As her sobbing quieted, I knew she didn't need me comforting her as much right now. A fraction of a second after I made my descion, both Alice's voice and her thoughts screamed

"NO!" _NO!_

But I was already gone.

I raced towards Orgeon. I would search all of America if it meant I could find those horrible low-lifes. I heard my family racing after me, but I was faster. I left their thoughts and voices behind.

**(AN: Yeah, I know that was short, but I need to get back to Bella's. It's more interesting than Edward running around imagining murder.)**

**Bella's POV:**

I was hidden behind Emmett as my worst nightmares came out of the house.I would've been shaking and crying, but i knew silence was important, and Jasper was helping. Wave after wave of calm washed over me. I couldn't help the flinch when Delos spoke.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met. My name is Delos. These are Gage and Justin." I shivered. It was a miracle they hadn't noticed me by now. "May I ask you who you are?"

Carlisle, as the leader of the coven, spoke.

"My name is Carlisle. This is my fa- coven, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I believe we have a problem here."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" It was Justin this time. I flinched again.

"Well, you see-" Carlisle was cut off when Alice hissed, just before Gage spoke.

"I hear a heartbeat. From behind the big one. Did you bring a snack?"

All of the Cullens froze. I cringed. Crap. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.....

"So are you going to move so we can see our guest?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle nod. I was pale as Emmett stepped aside to reveal me. I felt a huge wave of calm crash over me and the others here, which was probably why Gage, Delos, and Justin didn't have some sort of vampire heart attack thing.

"She's dead." Justin said, blinking. this annoyed me, for some reason.

"Yep, I just haven't stopped walking around yet." Emmett chuckled next to me. While Gage and Justin still seemed at a loss, Delos had snapped out of it.

"I think we need to talk," he said coldly, gusturing towards the house. All of the Cullens stood protectively around me while we stepped into the house.

**I wanted to stop here cause it seemed like a good stopping point, but it was really short, so I'm going to keep going. You're welcome!! :)**

The house hadn't changed at all. It was surprisingly clean, but it was also very depressing. Chains were still on the floor, and from the other room I could hear the soft screams and moans of the humans in the other room. I stared at the door leading to that horrible room for a moment before Alice dragged me over to the couch. I sank as low as I could into the couch, trying to disappear. Jasper couldn't fully calm my nerves. It was enough for me not to jump when Gage spoke.

"How? She should have died when we sold her to James."

"Obviously, she got away. With the help of a friend."

"Who?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your buisness. We're only here because my other son, Edward, is coming here. We wanted to stop him from attacking."

"Attacking? Why would he do that?"

"Edward has grown close to Bella. She's his mate."

To my surprise, Delos chuckled. "Only Bella could have a vampire mate. She has extraordinary luck, doesn't she?"

"You could say that."

It was quiet for a moment while I examined the three vampires in front of us. I noticed with a jolt that their eyes were black with a thin red ring around the edges. Thirsty.

To prove my theory, Justin stood and said "I'm thirsty. Does anyone want a snack?"

The other two nodded while the Cullens growled. I brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes as the three walked into the other room. I heard a few gasps from the Cullensas they fiirst caught sight of that horrible room.

As screams came from the door, Alice put a comforting arm around my shoulders. That was not the arm I wanted, though. I wished more than anything at that moment that Edward had his arms around me and his lips pressed to mine. I wish I was at home- and not my house. At the Cullens'. I refused to let a tear come out as Delos, Gage, and Justin came back in about ten minutes later.

"They are all good, but of course Bella was better. So floral."

It shocked me when everyone growled at Gage, even Rosalie. I felt like my heart would explode by how much they cared. Alice stopped growling and stared at nothing for a moment before snapping out of it.

"Edward will be here in 20 seconds."

All the vampires jumped up, and soon I was standing against the corner with Carlisle and Alice in front of me. Just then Edward burst through the door with a terrifing expression on his face.

**Edward's POV**

I had finally found a trail. As the house came into view, I stopped breathing, knowing blood would be exposed in the house. I didn't want to risk losing control. Bella diserves better than a murderer on innocents. Better than me. Even if we couldn't be together, though, I had to bring these vile monsters to justice.

I leaped through the door with my face twisted into an unreconizable mask of hatred. I scanned the room and froze when I saw a face in the corner. My mind barely ackonoledged the presence of my family and the three doomed vampires as I stared at Bella. I took my first breath since I hade entered the house and smelled the sweet scent of freesia that was the most potent smell in my entire world.

* * *

**WOOO!!! A chapter!!! :P Not my best one, but still...... yay!! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, again. You get another hug cause I'm in a good mood. :D sad chapter, good mood..... oh well. life isn't meant to make sense. :P **

**I don't have anything else to say, except that I'm hungry and I'm going to go eat macaroni and cheese. :D CHEESY GOODNESS!!!!**

**anyway.... REVIEW!!!! (I love these arrows)**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


	15. the lion and the lamb

**Ok, chapter 15. **

**Disclaimer: E.C.- I really, really want to own Twilight, but we don't always get what we want, do we? *glares at lawyer ready to sue me***

**Alice- I DO!! I got my Porche, I got to be an aunt, I get to go shopping, Bella's a vampire.....*continues chattering***

**E.C.- You know Renesmee likes Rosalie better, though, right?**

**Alice- I HATE YOU!!! *tries to suck my blood but Rosalie stops her***

**Rosalie- Does she really like me better?**

**E.C.-Yep, but she likes Jacob, Edward, and Bella even more.**

**Rosalie-GRRR!!! *tries to kill me, but I use my awesome author skills to send her back to the Twilight universe***

**E.C.-YAY!! I'm not dead! And now I can own Twilight!!**

**Lawyer- *clears throat***

**E.C- DANG YOU!!!**

**Edward- In conclusion, E.C. does not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form.**

**E.C.- How did you get here?**

**Edward- It was an accident. I was trying to stop Jasper and Emmett from killing you.**

**E.C.- Are you going to kill me?**

**Edward- Nope, not unless you dont let me go back.**

**E.C.- Fine..... *Sends Edward back***

**Wow, I'm bored. Anyway, heres the next chapter:**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I met Edward's eyes from where I stood. He froze, and for a split second, he was a statue, as still as only a vampire can be. The room was completely quiet other than my breathing, my heartbeat, and the moans from the other room. No one moved.

Then Edward was suddenly in a protective crouch in front over me, growling as he glared at those three, Delos in particular. Maybe his mind was the worst. I could see that being the case. I hated Delos even more than Gage and Justin, even though they were all horrible, bloodsucking monsters.

Delos held up his arms in what I assumed to be surrender.

"Pleasure to meet you also." Delos said sarcastically. Edward snarled in response.

"Look, we don't want a fight. You can have your human, fine. We don't care. Take her." The Cullens all growled again.

"There was never another option. You will never touch Bella again." Carlisle said.

"So you can leave in peace." Delos said, but Edward seemed to have another thing in mind, as did Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. They snarled and sank into a crouch. Before I could blink, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were in a circle around Delos, Gage, and Justin. They turned defensive and growled.

"Fine, we'll leave the area. We can move across the country. There is no need for violence."

Edward sprang at them.

Everything was chaos. They were moving too fast for my eyes to follow. I saw the door to the feeding room crash open and break off the hinges. Short screams followed, but were cut off. Soon a new screaming filled the air. It was unhuman, unearthly. Then the sound of rocks being pulled apart. I put my hands over my ears and screamed. I heard Alice say something,but her voice was too fast.

Suddenly a figure was in front of me. I jumped, but I realized it was Edward. He pulled me onto his back and ran. I closed my eyes and fought back tears as he ran. Five minutes later, we were back at the Cullens' house.

Edward walked in the house and sat down on the couch, pulling me into his lap. He cradled my head in his hand with my face tucked into his shoulder. I breathed steadily and tried to calm myself down. I don't know why I was freaked out. I dealt with death all the time- it wasn't new to me. I should be happy. Delos was dead. Gage was dead. Justin was dead. Estatic would be a proper response.

Maybe it was shock.

I breathed in Edwards wonderful scent to help calm myself down. It worked wonders.

I felt good emotions finally fill me, but they had nothing to do with the deaths. I was happy here in Edward's arms. I could stay here for eternity.

Eternity......

I_ wanted _Edward for eternity. Forever. We fit together perfectly. He was my other half. My soulmate. I could stay with Edward for eternity, as a vampire. Previously, the thought would ahve made me sick. Now, though... Would being a vegetarian vampire really be so bad?

I didn't know yet, but I _did_ know that one lifetime with Edward was simply not enough.

I was brought out of my internal wondering by the sound of my voice being called by a velvety voice.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Are you OK?" I looked at his beautiful face and had to remind myself to breathe.

"I'm perfect." I said, adjusting myself to make my ogling easier.

"Yes, you are perfect...." Edwards works almost made tears come to my eyes. He was the perfect one.

"Edward, I-" I was cut off by Edward's lips on mine. His lips tasted amazing, and I quickly forgot how to breathe. I deepened the kiss immediatlly, and he groaned. This felt so... right.

We broke apart, both of us breathing heavy.

"I love you." We said at the same time. He chuckled.

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb_." He whispered, his cool breath carrassing my face. My thoughts were tangled as I looked into his burning golden eyes.

"_What a stupid lamb."_

"_What a sick, masochistic lion." _Edward said, then added, "So, over the shock?"

"Yep. I'm good." I chuckled. "You un-shocked me."

"Is that a word?"

"It is now."

"When are the others going to be back? Are they okay?"

"Of course. They are just burning the bodies. Alice let them know we would want some alone time."

"Alone time sounds good to me." I leaned in for another kiss, and his lips met mine. When we broke apart, he stared at me for a minute before his eyes suddenly brightened.

"Can I play something for you?" I nodded, and he led me over to the piano. I sat down on the bench next to him. As he played, I couldn't believe that an instrument as simple as a piano could bring out the most beautiful song I had ever heard. It was unbelievably sweet and soft. It drifted off at the end with the last note lingering in the air.

"It's called Bella's lullaby." I stared at him in shock. Tears came to my eyes, and I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." It truly was. And coming from a vampire, too. Oh, the irony.

We were suddenly on the couch. I layed in his lap, and me and Edward talked. I lost track of time as we got to know eack other even more. He told me about his family, hobbies, dislikes, favorites, and I told him mine.

"Bella, the others are coming. Emmett and Alice are excited. Alice wants to take you shopping and Emmett wants to watch Dracula."

I laughed as the rest of the Cullens walked in. Alice was immediatly by my side, squealing like a little girl and talking about shopping. me and Edward, and how good I would look in blue. I laughed when Emmett pouted and yelled at Alice that he wanted to watch a movie.

"Alice, we can shop tommorow. The mall we be open longer anyway." Alice pouted as Emmett did a victory dance that had me doubled over in laughter.

When I could finally breathe normally, I turned to Emmett with a grin.

"So where's your copy of Dracula?"

* * *

**I'm in a good mood, so I couldn't hang on to the bad stuff. :P I'm hyper cause I had a cookie.**

**Speaking of cookies, anyone who reviews gets a CYBER COOKIE!!!! **

**Not many people reviewed the last chapter, which made me sad. :( SO REVIEW!!!!! **

**I need I ideas. Tell me some so the next chapter won't be delayed by writers block, like virtually every other chapter in this story. **

**BTW, I messed up the last arrow, but i'm gonna do this one right.**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\_____/**

**\___/**

**\/**


	16. Knowing the Family

**Ok, so this chapter is basically just Bella getting to know the Cullens and their stories. I had someone tell me that she should spend some alone time with the Cullens, so I wanted them to, but I didn't know how to put it. So no action in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa for Twilight last Christmas. I got a camera. No Twilight. Therefore, I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 16**

* * *

After we watched Dracula, Alice told me that she had called Charlie and told him that I was spending the weekend at their house. Apparently, Charlie didn't mind - he was glad that I actually had a social life. Alice had told him Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were visiting some old friends in Alaska.

Esme made me a pizza - and not one of those you just stick in the oven, she actually had dough, tomato sauce, cheese, and pepperonis. It was delicious. Esme seemed happy to be able to cook for someone.

I spent most of my time with Edward, but then the rest of the family said they wanted some alone time with me, too. They wanted me to get to know them better.

Esme and Carlisle decided to make all of the "kids" go on a short hunting trip not far from town, so they could talk to me. I didn't mind. Carlisle told me about how he had been changed. I was surprised to know he had never killed anyone and also surprised that he had ever lived with the Volturi. I was more interested in Esme's story, though.

"I was the second vampire Carlisle had made. He found me after I had jumped off of a cliff." This shocked me. What could have made sweet, motherly Esme try to commit suicide?

"You see, Bella, I had a son as a human. His name was Adam. He died as an infant, only a few days old. I was heartbroken. I couldn't stand the pain, and I wanted to die. I would have, too, if Carlisle hadn't found me. My heart was barely beating when he bit me."

Esme gripped Carlisle's hand for support. Tears came to my eyes. On instinct, I reached up and hugged Esme tight enough to suffocate a human. I tried to put my feelings into the hug that I couldn't put into words.

Esme wrapped her arms around me, also, though not nearly as tight.

"You'll always be a mother to me, Esme. I haven't had one for a long time." I whispered. It was true. Renee had stopped being a real mom to me after Phil died. Esme reminded me so much of her, except Renee was more childish.

Esme pulled me back to look at me in shock.

"Do you really mean that, Bella?" I nodded. She hugged me again.

"You'll always be a daughter to me."

Esme left after that to go get Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle stayed behind.

"Bella, you don't know how much I owe you. You've given Esme and I another child, and Edward a mate. You've completed the family." he said, and pulled me into a hug. When Emmett and Rosalie got here, he left to hunt with Esme.

I noticed immediately that Rosalie wasn't giving me a death glare anymore. Instead she shot me a timid smile, which I returned, equally as shy. Emmett, on the other hand, bound in with a huge grin on his face and swept me into a hug.

"Yay! Eddie's got a girlfriend." I laughed at him.

"He won't if you choke me to death." Emmett put me down. "And don't call _Edward_ Eddie. Eddie's a stupid name." Emmett just laughed. the laugh was booming and seemed to shake the whole house. I glared at him. Rosalie smacked him in the head.

Emmett turned the TV on to a football game and sprawled across the chair, so I sat by Rosalie on the coach.

"Hi Bella." she said with a smile that barely seemed forced. I smiled back. "I suppose that Carlisle and Esme talked to you about their stories?' I nodded. "I'll tell you about mine and Emmett's since it doesn't look like he'll be moving anytime soon." We both chuckled and looked over at Emmett, who was watching the TV and sitting as still as a ... vampire.

"So were will you begin?"

"I guess I can tell you my story. I was born as Rosalie Hale. I was engaged to a man named Royce King." I noticed the way her beautiful features twisted in hatred when she said Royce's name. "It was a few days before the wedding. It was winter, and it was snowing. I was walking home when I ran into Royce and some of his friends. They were drunk. They tore my clothes off, raped me, and left me to die. I would've died, if it hadn't been for Carlisle. He saved me.."

I was horrified that that had happened to her. I could see the pain it brought her. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie. No one deserves that." I gripped her hand in mine and squeezed it.

"It's ok, Bella. It was a long time ago, and human memories fade."

"So what about Emmett?"

"I found Emmett while I was hunting. He had been mauled by a grisly bear, and he was dying. I couldn't let him die, but I didn't havethe resistance to save him. I brought him to Carlisle. It turns out that that was the best decision I ever made." She smiled adoringly at Emmett, who broke out of his trance to grin at her lovingly.

"You might wonder why I seemed to hate you when I first met you. It was for two reasons. One, I thought it would be dangerous if you discovered our secret. but I guess it was a little too late for that." she laughed a little, then frowned. "Two, I was jealous. You were human, and thats something I can never be. I want you to understand that that is what I really want. I don't want to be a vampire." I stared at her. _She _was jealou of_ me? _"When I first realized you were meant to be with Edward, I was furious. i wanted you to have a normal human life. As much as normal as yours could be, anyway. But when I thought about it, I knew that if I had to choose between Emmett and a human life, I would have to choose Emmett." Then she turned to me suddenly and stared. "That is what you want, isn't it? To be a vampire with Edward.?"

I thought about it for a minute. To be honest, the thought of being a vampire scared me. I wanted Edward though, I needed him. Forever. I wanted to spend eternity with him. I wanted to be friends with Alice and Rosalie. I wanted Emmett and Jasper to look at me as a sister. I loved that esme and Carlisle thought of me as a daughter. Would it really be so bad to be one of them?

"I think... I do." I said slowly. Rosalie smiled saddly.

"you don't know what your getting into." She said darkly. For a minute I rethought my plans. Then she grinned slightly. "I like the thought of having you as a sister forever." I hugged Rosalie.

I jumped when Emmett yelled. "GROUP HUG!!!" Suddenly both Rosalie and I were being crushed into a huge hug. We both laughed. Rosalie pecked him on the lips and made him put us down.

The door burst open, and I screamed, then I realized it was just Alice.

"Are you people trying to give me a heart attack?" I said with my hand over my heart. A wave of calm washed over me. I looked over at Alice to see Jasper standing with his arm around her shoulders. he smiled at me shyly, while Alice was jumping up and down squealing. Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared.

"Bella! Ok, so we're gonna talk then Jaspersgonna talk then I'm gonna give you a make over so you can look good for Edward." I groaned. Make overs. Blech.

Alice told me that she didn't remember her human life. I felt sorry for her, being in the dark and waking up all alone. Her story was nothing next to Jasper's, though.

Jasper had been born during the Civil War. He had been turned by Maria when he was working as a Confederate soldier. Maria made him work in an army of newborn vampires. He showed me the scars up and down his arms. I realized why he had so much more trouble with his control then the others. He hadn't been working as long. He had started out as a.... _traditional_ vampire.

Not more than 3 seconds after Jasper was done, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I tried not to concentrate while she gave me a make over. I'd spent the good majority of my teenage years living as a captive to a vampire. Consequentially, I was not one for make overs.

Alice did my make-up at vampire speed. I had on a little bit of black eyeliner, some blush and pink lipstick. It was pretty, but simple. She curled my hair so that it flowed down my back in soft waves. She picked out a semi-low-cut deep blue blouse and dark blue skinny jeans. My scars were covered up for the most part. I actually looked nice.

"Alice, you're a miracle worker." We both giggled. I was wearing cute flats, thank god, not high heels, so I managed to walk down the stairs. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Have I mentioned how stunning he looks in black? he had on a black button down shirt and jeans. My heart squeezed when I saw him waiting for me. He grinned, listening to the rhythm of my heartbeat stutter.

I tripped at the bottom of the stairs, of course, ruining the moment. I fell right into his chest. It was hard, but I couldn't have picked a better place to land. He wrapped his arms around he. I saw Alice leave out of the corner of my eye.

"You look beautiful, Bella. My Bella." I loved the sound of me being his Bella.

"You should wear black more often. It enhances your already overwhelming vampire good looks." I giggled, and he laughed. I looked up and stared into his eyes. They were like molten gold, and I lost myself in them. I stood up on tip-toes so I could kiss him. He chuckled and lifted me up, my feet off the ground, to reach his lips. I lost myself in the bliss of the moment.

"Would you like to see my room?" he asked. I nodded, and he picked me up bridle style. He walked slowly for a vampire, fast for a human, up the stairs and opened a door at the end of the hallway. He put me down so I could walk into the room.

Edward's room was automatically my favorite room in the house. His thick gold carpet was a few shades lighter than his eyes. One whole wall was glass and faced outside to a beautiful scene. I could see the forest and the sparkling river. Another wall was covered in CD's, which I would have to go through eventually. He had a bunch of books everywhere. I recognized several of the classics. He didn't have a bed, of course, but he had a long black couch.

I spun around to face Edward where he leaned against the door.

"Why does everything about you have to be perfect. Even your room is perfect." I sighed. I could never match up with him. I was broken and scared and he could never love me as much as I love him.

I found myself on the couch wrapped in his arms.

"Oh, I'm far from perfect." he murmered. "You, on the other hand, are definetly perfect."

I snorted. "I can't walk across a flat surface without falling on my face. How does that add up to perfect?"

He buried his face in my hair and put his mouth right by my ear. "I think it's cute."

"I'm going to avoid stating the obvious and try to believe you can think that for now." He laughed again and I loved the sound of his velvet laughter.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you too. I will forever." Edward said and brought his lips to mine.

When we broke apart we went to his piano and listened to him play my lullaby.

We went back to his room and he put in a CD. The sterio played a song I didn't know. It was soft and slow.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, his eyes burning into mine. I gulped.

"I can't dance." I confessed. He unexpectedly dragged me to his chest and put me onto his feet. I leaned into his chest while he danced.

I yawned halfway through the song.

"Bedtime for the human?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "We have an extra bed in the guest room." he carried me bridal style to the guest bedroom. Alice, I presumed, had laid out some silk pajamas for me. Edward left the room while I got dressed. When I laid down, he came back.

I hesitated. "Will you lay here with me?" Edward lay down on the outside of the blanket so as not to freeze me. I snuggled into his chest. He hummed his lullaby to me. I drifted off to sleep in his arms and had never been more comfortable in my life.

* * *

**So I didn't really like this chapter. I don't think I did the charactars very well. :( **

**On the other hand, I might be starting a new story sometime soon. If I do, my UDs might be slower. I might wait until I'm done with this story to post the other one. I'm done with the first chapter. :D Here's what might be the summary:**

**"In Pheonix, Bella is attacked. But he attacker isn't human. It's Joham (Nahuel's father). Scared, pregnant, and confused, Bella runs away to Forks. Does she find someone who can help her, or does Bella have to face her dangerous future alone?"**

**Yeah, not a good summary. The stories better, though. Tell me if you think I should post the chapter or wait. **

**REVIEW!!!!(good or bad, idc :D)**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\______/**

**\____/**

**\__/**

**\/**


	17. Author's note ABANDONED

**AN: Yes, I hate these too. And I know we aren't supposed to have them, so I'll delete it later.**

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED! **

**This was probably obvious, since I haven't updated it in over a year, but I had someone ask me if I was going to continue it. This story was horrible anyway. I'm embarrassed to admit I wrote it. **

**To be honest, I don't love Twilight as much anymore. I recently re-fell-in-love-with Harry Potter. I DID write some Harry Potter one-shots, though. Feel free to go check them out. :)**

**If you want, you can take my idea and work it into a decent story. Tell me so I can read it. :)**

**~~~E.C.**


End file.
